Mars
by MarMarBinks
Summary: My first chapter story! A mysterious girl appears in the Turtles lives.  She knows everything about them, but all they know about her is her name, "Mars."  Rated for Raph's mouth and later violence. Don/April & later pairings.
1. Mystery Girl

**A/N: **My first chapter story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT.

* * *

><p>"Splinter Jr."<p>

"Hot Head!"

"Dumba-"

"Raphael!" Splinter interrupted his son before he could finish the word. He had walked in from meditating in the dojo to find his sons fighting. Again.

"I'm going out." Raph mumbled, walking out the door.

Leo sighed, watching his brother rush out the door. Master Splinter stood beside him. "I don't mean to fight with him," the eldest turtle said. "It's

just...it….it just happens."

"I know, my son."

* * *

><p>Raph jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Fury ran through his veins. He wasn't sure why he was angry. Hell, he didn't even know who he was angry at. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was angry and he need to hit something. He stopped running and saw a brick wall. <em>That'll do.<em> He thought. He began to hit the wall and watched with satisfaction as a pile of brick bits began to form at his feet. Blood began to trickle along his knuckles, but he didn't care. Not one bit.

"Hello, Raphael."

The voice was unfamiliar and sudden. Raph spun around, sais drawn, and stood in a defensive position. He froze for a second when he saw who it was. _How did a human girl sneak up on me? Wait, how the hell does she know my name?_

"Who the hell are you?" Raph growled, sais drawn.

The human girl in front of him smirked. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, actually I would."

"Sorry, you won't get the pleasure, Turtle boy."

"Turtle boy?"

"Yeah," She looked around. "So you're alone? Where're your brothers at?"

At this, Raph growled protectively. "How do ya know 'bout my brothers?"

The girl's smirk widened. "Oh, I know a lot more than you think."

Raph stood there, drowning in confusion. "What...how do...?"

"All will be known in good time." She started to back away into the shadows.

"Can't you just tell me your name?" Raph cried, desperate for some information.

"Mars." And then she was gone.

Raph didn't move for quite a while. He stood there, shaking his head back and forth in confusion. _What just happened? Who the hell is 'Mars' and how does she know all this stuff about me? About us turtles?_

Suddenly, he became extremely tired and a migraine began to form. He started to make his way back to the layer. Maybe it would all make sense after a good nap.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Who is Mars? How does she know about the turtles? That is for me to know and you to find out...

Reviews are insanely welcome!

It's my first chapter story so please tell me what you think!


	2. Questions

**A/N: **Chapter 2 here!

**Disclaimer: **If anyone thinks I own TMNT, they need help...serious help... in other words: I don't own TMNT

* * *

><p>"A human girl?" Leo asked for the third time.<p>

"Yes," Raph said impatiently.

"And she knew about us?" Mikey had also asked this question many times.

"Yes," Raph growled.

"So there is a mystery girl out there who knows all about us, but all we know is that her name is Mars?" Donny asked.

"It is quite terrifying to have someone know about you, but they are a complete stranger to you." Splinter stated.

"I betcha Mars isn't her real name!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raph whacked his younger brother. "No dip, shell for brains!"

"Ow!"

"Raphael."

"Sorry, Sensei," Raph apologized though he wasn't really sorry. Mikey could be a real idiot at times.

"We have to do something about this Mars," Leo said, deep in thought.

"I agree, my son. We do not know if she is our ally or our enemy." Master Splinter said as he took a sip at the tea that had sat in front of him for the last couple of minutes, untouched.

"She didn't seem _that _threatening." Raph drifted back to the memory of a couple of hours ago. "Actually, she wasn't really threatening at all. She just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Hmm..." Master Splinter rubbed his chin. "Even so, we must be wary. If she knows about us, the chances are she knows where we live."

"And where we patrol," Leo added.

"And when we patrol," Donny said.

"And where we like to hang!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey," Raph growled. "We don't really 'hang' anywhere 'cept here!"

"Yeah we do!" Mikey said defiantly. "What about that building on Eastman? We like to chill out there."

"We don't really chill-" Raph started but was cut off by his father.

"There is a more important matter at hand, my sons!" Splinter exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sensei," Mikey and Raph said in unison.

"Now," Leo started as if Mikey and Raph hadn't said anything. "Lets say she is our ally. Seeing how she appeared and disappeared so quickly, she could be useful against the Shredder. However, if she is our enemy, then we have to watch our backs because she could be anywhere."

"Good point, Leonardo." Splinter said thoughtfully.

"I should probably start improving the security, shouldn't I?" Donny asked, standing from his seat at the kitchen table.

"That would probably be a good idea, Don," Leo said. He, too, stood. "I'm going to go meditate."

"I shall join you, my son."

"Me and my punching bag have a date."

"It's Klunk feeding time!"

The family went their separate ways, but each's mind was filled with questions. Who was Mars? How did she know about them? Did she know where they lived? Was she friend or foe?

Questions.

So many questions, but not single answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Does you like? Sorry for the short chapter. I promise there will be longer chapters soon. I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews are encouraged greatly!


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: **Chapter 3. R&R, please!

**Disclaimer: **I did not realize how annoying it is to put this in every story until I started uploading... I do not and will never own TMNT!

* * *

><p>Leo traveled with his brothers through the sewers. They climbed a ladder that led to the surface. Lifting the manhole, Leo peered out. He saw a couple walk by, but other than that, New York City was quiet.<p>

"Leo, move already!" Mikey's voice came from below him. "I don't want to have to stare at your butt any longer than I have to!"

"Ah, Mikey, ya know ya like it," Raph teased.

"Uh-uh, bro," Mikey retorted. "Just cause you're like that doesn't mean I am."

Leo sighed as the sound of skin striking skin sounded below.

"Ow, Raph!"

"That's what ya get."

"Are we going to patrol or what?" Don asked interrupted impatiently. "I have a big invention that I'm working on."

Leo, still silent, removed the manhole completely and climbed out into the night air. His brothers followed suit.

The turtles were completely silent as they climbed up a fire escape and onto the roof of a building.

They began leaping from rooftop to rooftop. The mutants were in complete ninja mode. None of them made a sound.

Leo stopped them on a brick building so that they could catch their breaths. "Jeez, Leo," Raph commented. "Ya haven't said a thing since we left."

"Yeah," the youngest turtle commented. "You haven't yelled at Raph and you haven't been barking orders, either."

"I've been thinking."

"About?" Mikey questioned.

"Mars."

"I've been wonderin' bout her too." Raph said.

"I've upgraded the security system," Don reported. "That way, if she is against us, she won't get near the lair without us knowing."

"That's good, but . . ." Leo pondered his next words. "I just can't figure out how she knows about us. Now, if she is with the Shredder, then it all makes sense. He would have just told her, but what if she isn't with the Shredder? I just can't figure it out."

"Well, maybe-" Mikey started but was interrupted by a scream.

"Give it back! Thief! Thief! Someone help me!" Rushing to the edge of the roof, the turtles saw a man run out of an ally carrying a purse.

"I got 'em." Raph growled and leapt to the ground. He chased the man into an ally and the remaining turtles heard a crash and a cry of fear and pain. Then there was silence.

Raph appeared beside his brothers a few seconds later. A red and black purse was in his hand. "What'd you do to the guy?" Mikey asked his red clad brother.

"Scared the crap out of him and then beat the crap of him. He is lying unconscious on a pile of garbage right now."

"Let me take the purse back!" the youngest turtle exclaimed suddenly. Before anyone could say a word, he had grabbed the purse from Raph and was in the ally where the woman was. Leo shook his head, already knowing what would happen. They heard a shriek and the clap of high heels as they hit the sidewalk.

After the sound of the heels had faded away, Leo, Raph, and Don leapt down to join their brother. Mikey looked disappointed. "I recovered her purse and all I get is a scream?"

"Did you expect anything else?" Raph asked.

"Sh!" Leo instructed. "I hear something."

And then they were surrounded by Foot ninjas.

"Crud."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This would have been a perfect cliff hanger, but I promised you guys a longer chapter….darn me and my promises!

* * *

><p>Master Splinter paced worriedly. "Where are they?" He wondered out loud. His sons should have been back a while ago.<p>

"Leo probably made them do extra training," He said to himself. Then he shook his head. Leo would have called in to tell him.

"They're probably met up with the Purple Dragons." He pondered on his hypothesis for a moment and then decided it was the most logical option. They were always meeting up with the Purple Dragons on accident, so why wouldn't it happen tonight? He started to make his way towards the dojo, but then changed course and headed towards the kitchen. Some tea might help lower his rising anxiety.

"If they are not back in forty-five minutes, I will call them." This thought somewhat calmed him. He entered the kitchen and glanced at the clock.

Forty-five minutes.

* * *

><p>Drawing his swords, Leo looked at the Foot around them. There were so many. <em>Can we beat them?<em> He didn't have time to wonder any longer as a Foot ninja tried to drive a sword through his heart. Leo blocked the blow and then kicked the ninja into the nearby wall. More attacked him. Katanas were coming at him from all directions. He wasn't even thinking anymore. His ninja instincts had completely taken over his brain and body.

He was holding off a couple ninjas when he heard, "No!" Knocking the ninjas away, he turned to see Raph's sais in a Foot's side. The ninja had his blade raised and had been ready to strike Leo down. Now, he fell, lifeless. The red banded turtle retrieved his weapon, glancing at Leo before continuing to fight.

After he had taken care of some more Foot ninja, Leo examined his surroundings. He noticed that Raph was really kicking shell, but he had a bad cut on his left arm. Blood was oozing out of it, but the red clad turtle didn't seem to notice. Don and Mikey were holding off alright, each holding a couple injuries. Turning once more to the ninja around him, the eldest turtle continued to fight. His heart was pounding loudly and his adrenaline was pumping.

He charged at a group of Foot and began fighting them. As he pushed a few ninjas away, he felt a searing pain on his arm. Crying out, he spun around and stabbed his offender in the stomach. As the lifeless body fell, he killed another ninja. And another. And another.

Even so, the Foot seemed to never end. When one was killed, three replaced him. Leo was hit over and over again. He didn't know how much longer he and his brothers would last.

Leo looked up at the sky, trying to tell how long they had been fighting. His attention was drawn away as a sword sliced his leg. It seared with pain, but he could barely feel it with all the adrenaline rushing through him. He stabbed three more ninjas before he turned and saw a dreadful sight. It was Mikey.

On the ground.

With a Foot ninja about to stab him.

Leo rushed out and his sword went through the ninja's side. Mikey clambered up. "Thanks, bro." Mikey managed to mutter before he was pulled back into the motion of battle.

All of a sudden, a battle cry filled the air. Leo turned to see a dark figure drop into a group of Foot ninjas. In a matter of minutes, that whole group of Foot was down on the ground, either dead or wishing they were. The figure continued to take out more and more ninjas. The eldest turtle would have watched more had he not almost been killed while he was distracted. He, luckily, saw the blade before it struck and blocked it before it hit his body. Using his other katana to kill the ninja, Leo unwillingly turned away from the figure. Reluctantly returning to combat, Leo fought with less energy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue. Plus, he was beginning to feel the pain of his wounds as blood oozed out of them.

Soon, though, the Foot disappeared. The ground was littered with bodies and blood. The figure Leo saw earlier stood with his sword out, as if challenging one of the bodies to get up and fight some more. Leo leaned against a wall for support, unable to hold himself up. It seemed as if his energy was pouring out with his blood. He saw Raph copy Leo while Don and Mikey sat on a body-free part of ground, panting. Wounds covered their bodies, but all pain was forgotten as the figure stepped into the soft glow of the street light and Raph exclaimed one word:

"Mars!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **They finally meet Mars... this was my first battle scene so please tell me if I did alright! If you don't like my battle scene, then please oh please tell me what I should improve!

Reviews are welcomed with open arms!


	4. Going Home

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. It's done little later then I had meant it to be, but I've been busy since my birthday was yesterday... :)

**Disclaimer: **For my birthday, I got a few books, the TMNT movies, brownies, a necklace, and a few other things. I did not get TMNT for my birthday, therefore I still do not own TMNT.

* * *

><p>Mikey gaped. "Mars?"<p>

"What's up, guys?" Mars said it as if they had been friends forever.

"Well," Don said matter-of-factly to his brothers. "Seeing how she just saved our shells, I'm guessing she isn't with Shredder."

"Thanks, Donny," Raph said sarcastically.

Mikey started to stand, but cried out when he put weight on his right leg. Don examined the deep gash on Mikey's leg. Then he did a quick examination of his other brothers. "We need to get back to the lair. I've got to treat your wounds before they get infected."

Leo spoke for the first time since the end of the battle. "We can't go to the lair."

"Why not?" the purple clad turtle said. "We have to get back."

"We can't lead her right to our home."

"Are you kidding me?" Raph exclaimed. "She just saved us, Fearless!"

"That doesn't mean we can trust her."

"We need to get back!" Donny exclaimed. "I need to treat you all."

Mars watched all of this. "Um… I just saved you, I don't want to be the reason you all die."

Leo was quiet for a moment, thinking. All of a sudden, his shell cell rang. "Hello?"

"Leonardo? Is that you?" It was Master Splinter.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Where are you? Are your brothers alright? Why do you sound weak and out of breath?"

"It's a long story . . ."

"Get to the lair right away, Leonardo."

"But-"

"RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, Sensei."

He hung up and turned to his brothers. "Looks like we're going home."

Now that the shock of seeing Mars was over, pain was coming back to the turtles. Leo winced when he put weight on his leg, but he blocked out the pain and made his way towards Mikey and Don.

Raph was already there, helping Mikey up. The youngest turtle put an arm around his older brother and leaned on him. Leo helped his purple banded brother up and felt his brother lean on him.

"So, are we going to the garage or through the sewer?" Raph asked his older brother.

Leo pondered for a moment and then said, "Sewer." Raph nodded and they started on their way.

Taking one careful step after another, they slowly made their way towards the nearest manhole which was across the street. Leo's cuts were burning, but he ignored them. He had to worry about his brothers; he didn't matter at the time.

He heard a thud and looked behind him to see Raph and Mikey both on the ground in the middle of the street. Mars was holding out a hand to Raph. He ignored it and stood, slowly, on his own. "I just tripped." The red clad turtle muttered when he saw Leo staring at him with concern. Mars helped Mikey up. "Lean on me," she told the youngest turtle. He did as he was told.

"I can help Mikey. Leave him to me!" Raph protested.

"You," Mars said calmly, "need to worry about your own wounds. I'll help him and you help yourself."

Raph muttered angrily, but started limping towards Leo and Don.

They made it to the manhole shortly after that. Leo helped Don sit down and the purple clad turtle leaned on the building behind him. The eldest turtle lifted the lid of the manhole and moved it aside.

"So, how we gonna do this, Fearless?" Raph asked his older brother.

Leo thought for a moment. "I'll go down and you can lower Mikey and Don to me."

"Wait a sec, bros," Mikey protested. "You two are just as beat up as we are. We can get down on our own."

"Yeah, seriously," Don said from his spot on the ground. "We're fine."

"No, yer not," Raph said. "Me and Leo can handle these injuries. You two can't."

"But-" Mikey began.

"NO!" Leo said sternly. "And that's that. You two need help walking, there's no way you can climb down there safely."

Don and Mikey stopped protesting and Leo made his way down the ladder. Once at the bottom, he called up, "Send Don down." Raph went over to Don and helped him up. Straining, Raph picked Don up bridal style. The hothead winced, the deep cut on his arm searing with pain. When he reached the manhole, he put both of his hands under his immediate younger brother's arms and lowered him down.

Leo grabbed Don by the waist. When Raph was sure Leo had him, he let go of Don completely. Leo nearly cried out as pain shot up his arm, but he bit his tongue and lowered Don safely to the sewer floor.

"Ya ready for Mikey yet, Leo?" Raph called down.

"Yeah."

Raph went over to where Mikey and Mars were standing. "I got him," Mars told the red clad turtle. Before the hothead could protest, Mars scooped up Mikey, who had a bewildered look on his face, and carried him over the the manhole. Then she slowly lowered Mikey down until Leo had him. Mars looked at Raph and swept her arms toward the manhole. "Turtles first." He grunted and made his way painfully but silently down the ladder. Mars jumped down after him.

Leo and Mars helped Don and Mikey up while Raph started for home. They trudged through the sewers, Raph in front followed by Mikey and Mars with Leo and Don bringing up the rear. Leo looked at the sewer water that he was walking through and saw a hint of red to the brownish color. Seeing their blood run through the water reminded Leo of how much blood they were losing and how they needed to get home soon.

He glanced around and recognized their location. He figured that they would be home in about ten minutes.

Those ten minutes seemed to last an eternity.

By the time they made it half the distance left, Leo's muscles were screaming, his heart was pounding, his wounds were burning, and he was panting heavily. After such a harsh battle, he wasn't sure if he could all make it home in time.

No.

He HAD to make it. He would carry all his brothers if necessary. No matter what, he would make it. For his brothers.

With this thought in mind, he walked with new strength.

He saw Raph begin to struggle with walking and hoped that he could make it through the short distance left.

Soon, the door to the lair came in sight and Leo could have jumped for joy had he not been helping Don and had he not had a big gash on his leg. They walked the last few meters and Raph pulled a lever and they all watched as the doors slid open. Stepping inside, the turtles saw a glorious sight: their home.

They stumbled inside and Splinter rushed out of the dojo. When he saw his bloody and beaten sons, a horrified look crossed his face. "My sons! What has happened?"

"The Foot," Leo muttered as he sat Donny on the couch and then to proceeded to sit beside him. Raph slumped down in a chair. Mars walked in with Mikey, and Splinter, seeing her, stiffened. "Who is this?"

"Master Splinter, meet Mars," Raph introduced the two.

Mars sat Mikey down in the other chair.

"Mars?" Splinter whispered, his voice barely audible. "So you are not our enemy then?"

"Nope. Quite the opposite, actually."

"How so?" Splinter asked, suspicion dripping from his voice.

"I'll tell you when they are treated and have had a good rest. It's easier to tell you all at once."

They were all extremely tired, but they had to get their wounds treated. Don tried to stand, but his legs gave out. "Master Splinter, go to my lab and get some antibiotics, cloth, some pain medication and get some blankets also." Splinter left and returned with the supplies. Don explained how to treat their wounds. After explaining everything, Don started treating his own wounds while Mars and Master Splinter started treating the others. They then put pressure on the biggest wounds to control the blood flow. That done, they wrapped the wounds in clean cloth. When they had wrapped all of the major wounds, they put blankets on everyone because blood loss and shock lower your body temperature. After making sure that they were all comfortable, Mars and Splinter gave them some antibiotics to prevent infection and some pain medication to help reduce their pain.

After getting their wounds treated, the turtles started to fall asleep.

"Tea?" Splinter asked Mars.

"Sure."

They made their way toward the kitchen. Splinter wasn't really in the mood for tea, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving Mars alone in their home. He wanted to keep an eye on her.

They sat at the table, sipping tea. Neither said a word and an awkward silence filled the air only disrupted by Raph's snoring in the other room.

Mars finished her tea and put the mug in the sink. Yawning, she asked, "I don't want to be intrusive, but is there somewhere I can sleep?"

Splinter thought for a moment. "My sons have taken over the living area, Michaelangelo's room is a mess, Raphael's room is a mess, Donatello's room is filled with little mechanical things, so I would say that Leonardo's room is your best chance. Unless you would like to sleep in the dojo."

"I don't believe sleeping in the dojo would be very good. That is a place only for training and meditating. I guess that leaves Leonardo's room. Where is it?"

"I will show you."

After showing Mars the place which she would sleep, Splinter went to the dojo to meditate, but he kept the door open so that he could keep an eye on his sons.

Meanwhile, Mars looked around Leonardo's room. Everything was very neat. His few possessions each had its own place. She went over to bed and laid down. It was a comfortable bed and she snuggled closer into the pillow and wrapped the blue blanket that was covering her closer around her. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The next chapter will tell everything about Mars and a complete description of her will be given so that you can know what she looks like.

I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I rewrote parts of it many times, but I just couldn't get it right...oh well...hope you liked it.

Reviews are greatly welcomed!


	5. History of a Stranger

**A/N: **In this chapter, you learn Mars history! YAY! You also get a full description of her. Yay, again!

**Disclaimer: ***Reporter speaking* So, MarMar Binks, do you own TMNT?

*Me* Why, no, reporter, I do not.

* * *

><p>The smell of eggs and bacon woke Mars. She inhaled the delicious smell deeply. Yawning and stretching, she stood and exited Leo's room. She jumped down and into the living area. She noticed that the turtles weren't there. She entered the kitchen and saw Splinter scrambling eggs and frying bacon. The bandaged turtles were sitting quietly at the wooden table. Mars slid into the empty seat at the head of the table. The turtles glanced at her but said nothing. Splinter finished and set the food on the table. Everyone began to fill their plate with food and then they dug in.<p>

"Mm," the sound came from Mars throat as she swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "Splinter, you make some mean eggs."

"Thank you, Mars," Splinter said. He felt rather embarrassed as he never got praised much for his cooking skills.

Mars glanced at the other turtles who were gobbling up their food messily and rudely. She didn't say anything, though, since she was a guest at their home and she could tell that they were still wary of her.

Mars ate politely and slowly. When she had finished, she sat quietly until they had all finished.

"So, Mars," Raph said roughly. "Ya gonna tell us where the hell you came from and how the hell you know all that stuff about us?"

"Yes, Raphael, I will. Why don't we all move into the living area? That way we can all get comfortable." She stood and the turtles examined her fully for the first time. She was about 5'3'', just a few inches taller than them. She seemed to be about 118 pounds. She had big, brown eyes and honey colored hair that that just went past her shoulder blades. She had an hour-glass figure and she seemed to be in great shape. She wore a black outfit that clung to her figure. It was long-sleeved and covered her whole body except her head and hands. They estimated that she was about 18-20. And, they all noted, that she was really kind of hot.

The mutants all stood and followed her out of the kitchen. Mikey and Don settled on the couch while Leo sat in a chair. Raph stood, wondering, then settled for the arm of the couch. Splinter slowly lowered himself into the other chair. Mars decided to stand.

"Okay," she began. "I was born on a planet a few light years from the solar system called Damnel. My full name is Marissa Amisos Montouya Sariga Sasorone (pronounced: Ma-rissa A-me-sos Mon-toy-ya Sa-ree-ga Sass-o-rone) but I go by Mars. When I was five years old, a monstrous Barbeaun broke into my home. I hid in a cabinet and watched the murder of my mother, father, and my older brother and sister." She shivered as she relived the terrible nightmare that hadn't left her mind since it had happened. She could see it all as if it had happened yesterday. "I don't really remember my family much. Anyway, I wandered the streets searching for food, trying to survive. A man found me and took me in. Apparently, I showed the 'signs.' He sent me away to the Keepers."

Before she could continue, Mikey blurted out, "Who are the Keepers?"

"The Keepers are a large group of extraordinarily wise, intelligent, and powerful beings. Few people know about them other then the Keepers themselves. They devote their lives to bringing as much peace as possible to the galaxy. Each Keeper is given a planet. Sometimes they are assigned two or three planets. It just depends. They must watch over this planet and make sure that nothing extremely dreadful happens. They allow small things to occur because you can't make it perfect and problems just have to happen. However, if something takes place that might harm the planet in some dreadful way, they interfere. They take on Bognogs, or in English, apprentices. That way, the Bognogs can replace the dead Keepers or take a planet off someone who has numerous ones.

"When I was sent to the Keepers, I became the apprentice of Konorf (Con-or-ph). He is my teacher and practically my father. He is the Keeper of Earth. He is 540 years old and has had eleven Bognogs already. He was a great teacher and he taught me martial arts and the art of Ninjitsu, so that I could protect myself and others when I travel the galaxy. 'Some planets are extremely dangerous,' is what he is always telling me." She chuckled softly. "I can't think of a day he hasn't told me that other then the days that I have been away. Anyway, he saw that trouble was brewing here in New York City. He informed me that the trouble was a man, Ooruko Saki or, as you call him, The Shredder. He told me about five mutants who were already battling this great evil-you. He sent me here to deal with this iniquity as a kind of test. If this wickedness gets out of hand, he will come himself, but he wants to see if I can handle stuff on my own. However, I am not even thinking of my test, I just want to save this world from evil.

"Anyhow, he told me that I should become an ally of the mutants because we could help each other. Being a Keeper, he knew all about you. Keepers have records of every living thing on their planet or planets. He told me all about you-your origin, your training, all of your meetings with the Shredder, all of it. Even so, Keepers only know so much. I came to Earth and snuck around, trying to find out more about you and The Shredder. I followed you around and when I followed Raphael onto that rooftop, I decided to show myself." At this point a guilty look crossed her face. "I'll admit, I can be quite mischievous and I wanted to have some fun with you before I presented myself entirely. Sorry about that. I followed you to that battle with the Foot. I, however, didn't want to present myself to the Foot yet, but when I saw you getting weaker and weaker, I just had to jump in and help."

"We were doing just fine," Raph growled.

Mars glanced at the turtles. "You count this as 'fine'?" she snorted. "I'd hate to see what you consider terrible."

Raph opened his mouth, but closed it when he got a warning look from his father.

"So," Mikey asked. "We don't have to call you by Marissa Amysauce Montowa Sagara Sasarun, right?"

"It's pronounced Marissa Amisos Montouya Sariga Sasorone, and no, Michelangelo, you do not."

"Please, call me Mikey."

"Alright, Mikey."

"I have a question," Don announced. "It's kind of dumb, but I was wondering, how old are you?"

Mars smiled. "I do not think that it is dumb at all, Donatello. I am 17, but I will be 18 soon. In your April, I believe."

"April . . . that's one and a half months from now. And you can call me Don or Donny, if you like."

Mars smiled again. "Alright then, Donny."

"Now," Splinter said. "Right about now would be your morning exercises, but seeing that you are all injured, I guess we cannot do that."

"Well," Raph stated. "I guess being hurt has its advantages."

"You don't like training, Raphael?" Mars asked the red clad turtle.

"Raph and sometimes it's nice to have a day off from morning exercises." Raph responded.

Standing, Leo said, "I'm going to go meditate and work on my Double Kick Counter."

"But you are still hurt!" Mars exclaimed. "You should be resting not training."

"So?" Leo disappeared into the dojo.

Mars turned to the remaining mutants. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

"Nah," Raph replied. "Nothing gets between Fearless and his training."

"Leonardo takes his training seriously as should you." Splinter reprimanded.

"I don't care how devoted you are, ya have to be crazy to train in that condition." Raph exclaimed.

"Your brother is not crazy. It seems as if training kind of helps him heal, in a way."

Raph snorted. "Whatever. I'm going to my room."

"Can you make it?" Mars asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Raph snapped, but Mars saw him wince slightly when he stood. Even so, he made the jump up to the second floor quite easily and he stumbled into his room.

Mars thought about these mutants. They were a strange bunch, full of pride and dignity. Plus, they didn't even completely trust her. How were they supposed to save the world from the Shredder if they didn't trust her?

She sighed as she sat in the chair that Leo had left.

She hoped that they would start trusting her soon, otherwise, the world was in danger.

Mikey turned on the TV and the remaining mutants and Mars lazily watched TV.

What would happen if they didn't trust her?

She pushed the thought from her head. She didn't want to think about it. She hated failing and that would mean she had failed.

She would not fail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now you know all about Mars. I hope you could pronounce the names okay. I'm not good with writing pronunciation.

I actually came up with her background story while I was in the shower. . . I'm not sure if you really wanted to know that, but whatever!

Anyway, Review, please!


	6. Pizza

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I don't know why this took me so long. Would you believe that it is because it is my longest chapter? No? Oh well. I just couldn't really see where to go with it, but I eventually got it.

This is set a couple days after the last chapter. Just thought I'd let you know... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own TMNT

* * *

><p>"Are you guys alright?" April O'Neil cried anxiously as she burst into the lair. Casey Jones followed behind her.<p>

"We're fine, April," Don assured his friend.

"Do you guys want to go up to my grandma's farm?" Casey asked. "Ya know, to rehabilitate or whatever?"

"That will not be necessary, Casey," Master Splinter said.

The turtles were lazily hanging around. Don and Mikey were on the couch while Leo and Raph preferred to stand. Not being able to train or go topside left them with plenty of extra time that they didn't know what to do with, so they had called April and Casey. Then the turtles had remembered that they hadn't told them about the Foot incident and April had rushed over as quickly as possible.

April fussed over the turtles. She was leaning over Mikey, fixing the pillows behind him when she saw a figure in the kitchen doorway. She stiffened. "Mikey," she whispered. "There is someone in the kitchen doorway!" Mikey's head jerked around, but upon seeing the figure, he relaxed.

"Mars, come on over here!" the orange clad turtle called out. Casey's attention had been drawn to the kitchen door also, and he watched as a nicely curved figure stepped into the light. Casey examined the short girl. _Dang, she is hot!_ He scolded himself for thinking it since he was dating April, but he couldn't get the thought out of his head.

"April, Casey, this is Mars," Don introduced them.

April and Casey looked confused as they weren't sure who this girl was. Leo sighed. "It's a long story."

After telling the two humans Mars' story, Mikey exclaimed, "I'm hungry!"

"When aren't you hungry?" Raph muttered.

"Let's get a pizza!" Mikey said, ignoring his older brother.

"What is pizza?" Mars asked curiously.

Mikey gasped dramatically. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD A PIZZA?"

The petite girl shook her head.

"Someone go get a pizza RIGHT NOW!" Mikey exclaimed and quickly shuffled a reluctant April out the door.

While they waited for the redhead's return, Casey walked over to Mars. She eyed him cautiously.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hello," she replied.

"So, you're like a ninja and stuff? Like my green pals over there?" Casey asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I guess you could say that," Mars answered. "Though, honestly, I prefer to call myself a warrior of the shadows or a shadow warrior."

"Ya know, that sounds much cooler than 'ninja.'"

Mars gave a short chuckle. "I guess it kind of does."

"You have nice hair," the words rushed out of Casey's mouth before he could stop them and he began to blush.

Mars blinked, surprised. "...Thank you," she said, a little uncomfortable. "I better go...see if my tea is done." She rushed off to the kitchen.

Casey sighed and turned in the direction of the turtles. Raph was staring at him. "You have nice hair?" he asked. He seemed to be the only one who had heard Casey and Mars' quick conversation.

"I...I freaked," was all Casey could say. Raph shook his head and turned to the TV, which Mikey had turned on while they waited for April to return.

April returned a short while later with four boxes of pizza. They all went to the kitchen and crowded around the wooden table. They all decided to let Mars have the first piece. They all watched as she picked up a slice of cheese pizza. "It is very greasy," she commented.

"That's one of the things that makes a pizza so enjoyable!" Mikey burst out.

Mars slowly raised the pizza to her mouth and carefully took a bite. Her eyes grew wide and she mumbled with her mouth full, "This is awesome!"

Mikey beamed. "I knew you would like it! I mean, who doesn't like pizza?"

Everyone started grabbing for pizza and soon all the pizza was gone. That was not surprising. What was surprising was that Mars had eaten about half of the total amount of pizza. "Who knew such a small girl could eat so much?" Casey muttered.

"Is there anymore?" Mars asked. Everyone looked at her with disbelief.

"How can you eat anymore?" Don asked. "I don't even think that's physically possible."

Mars just shrugged and said, "I'm not from your planet. My stomach is different."

They sat there for a moment, letting their food settle. Then they all went off in different directions. April and Casey left, Don went to his lab, Mikey went to play his Game Station, Leo and Master Splinter went to the dojo, and Raph went to his punching bag. Mars lingered, watching everyone leave. She turned back to the dirty table and the dirty dishes. She doubted anyone would clean them anytime soon. Turning on the sink water, she began to clean the dishes.

An hour later, the dishes and the table were clean. Mars wandered out of the kitchen and into the living area. Everyone was in the places they had been in an hour ago. She noticed a wooden chair just sitting in the far corner. She walked over and pulled it with her as she made her way to Raph and his punching bag. She stopped a few yards away and sat backwards in the chair with her legs around the back of it. There she sat, just watching Raph whack away at his punching bag. He had a certain rhythm to the way he punched. She watched as he carried on with his rhythms, as he let out some anger that was always stored inside him, as sweat slithered down his green skin, as his strong muscles rippled, as a cute, distracted look set on his face...

Mars shook her head. Where did that thought come from? Before she could further question herself, Raph turned to her and asked, "Why are you just sitting there watching me? It's kinda creepy."

Mars shrugged. "Nothing else to do."

Raph was quiet for a second, then, "Ya wanna have a go?"

She stood. "Sure."

The petite girl walked the few yards to the punching bag and Raph moved out of the way. Raising her fists, Mars began to pound away at the bag. Despite her size, the small girl could throw a powerful punch. She began to form her own pattern. Following her rhythm, she whacked the bag for a good thirty minutes before she stopped and backed away, signaling that Raph could continue. The red clad turtle got up from where he had taken a seat in the chair and took her place. Mars again sat in the chair because something intrigued her to watch.

As the red clad turtle started up on a different rhythm than before, Mars asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Without stopping, Raph asked, "Doing what?"

"Punching at your bag when you are injured. Surely this must be hurting you."

"It helps me release some anger and it helps me focus. It doesn't hurt."

Contrary to his last statement, Mars saw him wince slightly when he hit the bag with his left arm. Mars saw him concentrate harder and he didn't wince again, but she could tell that he was hurting. "Why do you have so much anger?"

Raph stopped pounding his bag and held it still. "I...I don't know. I'm just so mad at the world and...people. They just...they're just all bitches." With that, Raph hit the punching bag hard once and then continued punching it with the same pattern as before.

Mars stayed silent. She wasn't sure what to say. The silence was getting kind of awkward (for Mars anyway), but Don walked out from his lab and called, "Come on, everyone, I have to check to see if your wounds are healing alright." Leo walked out of the dojo, Splinter following him. Everyone sat down somewhere and Don went around. Mars and Splinter were standing near by, waiting for the results.

Don finished and straightened up, breathing a sigh of relief. "Everyone seems to be healing alright. But, Raph, you might want to take it easy, that left arm is pretty bad."

Raph glanced at Mars and she sent him a 'told ya' look. Raph scuffed, but said nothing.

"What about you, Don?" Leo asked his purple banded brother. "Did you check yourself?"

A guilty look crossed the Einstein brained turtle. He mumbled, "Maybe..."

Leo sighed. "Go check yourself."

Don sat and, after a quick examination, said, "I'm fine."

"Good."

"Can we go now?" Mikey asked impatiently. "I have a high score to beat."

Don chuckled. "Yeah, Mikey, you can go."

The youngest turtle jumped up, winced at the sudden movement, and rushed off to play some videogames.

Raph stood, ready to leave, but Leo stopped him by standing and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Try to take it easy, Raph."

The red clad turtle shrugged his brother off and made his way to his punching bag. He stood by it for a few seconds as if making a decision and then jumped up to his room.

Don dismissed himself to his lab once again, muttering about the circulatory of some device that he had collected out of the garbage.

Splinter started to make his way toward the kitchen. "I wonder if we have anymore cake..." Leo smiled and shook his head as he started after his father. "Master Splinter, you know what Donny said. You have to cut down on the cake."

"But I love cake."

"Everyone loves cake, but they don't eat it everyday."

"I do not eat it everyday..."

The voices faded as they entered the kitchen.

Mars stood there, unsure what to do. She felt as if she would be intruding if she did anything other than stand here. Leo peeked his head out of the kitchen. "Did you clean the dishes?"

She nodded. He said a quick, "Thanks," and then there was the sound of a pantry being opened behind him. The eldest turtle turned and warned, "Master Splinter..." before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Mars was left alone again, still unsure of what to do. After a few more moments deciding, she started for Raph's room. She didn't know why, but she liked talking to the arrogant, and hotheaded turtle.

Standing in front of his door, Mars hesitated. She didn't know if she wanted to disturb the always-angry ninja. She shrugged the uneasiness off and knocked on the door.

"What do ya want?" he grumbled.

Mars opened his door a crack and peeked in. The red clad turtle was laying on his hammock, swaying slightly. Ignoring his question, she walked in and stood there, staring at him. "What's wrong?"

He jerked his head toward her. "I don't remember telling you you could come in." She continued to penetrate him with her gaze. "Nothings wrong."

Mars rolled her eyes and pulled a wooden chair, similar to the one she had sat in earlier, from the corner and sat by his bed. "Talk to me."

He looked bewildered. "Why would I talk to you? I don't even trust you." She cocked an eyebrow. He sighed. "Fine. My brothers annoy me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it," the hothead said sarcastically. "My brothers annoyed me and now I'm pouting like a four year old."

Mars sighed. "Are you going to talk to me or what?"

"I will if ya don't interrupt with stupid remarks. It's not just that my brothers annoy me, it's the reason why they annoy me."

"And why do they annoy you?"

"Jeez, you sound like a psychiatrist..." He paused for a moment. "They don't trust me. It's always 'Raph be careful,' 'Raph, don't over do it,' 'Raph, calm down,' Raph do this and Raph do that." He paused again. "I can take care of myself. They don't always have to watch over me. Sure, I'm not perfect like Fearless, but I ain't a stupid turtle. I know how to care for myself."

"They're just watching out for you."

"I hate being bossed around."

"They care for you."

"And I care for them," the words came out as a whisper. Raph hadn't meant to say it out loud. He didn't like to show his feelings and emotions and here he was, letting it out to someone he didn't completely trust. "I..I don't know why I'm talking to you." Raph turned in the hammock so that he was facing the wall with his shell toward Mars.

Mars, not wanting to upset the turtle further, got up silently and left the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

Raph heard her go and something inside him longed for her to come back. She seemed to be the only one he could talk to. He shook the feeling off and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What does you think? I don't have much to say other than:

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

I like to see what my readers think of my stories, so please oh please review!


	7. Breakfast Troubles

**A/N: **The next chapter. I wrote this, accidentally erased it, and then wrote it again in a very frustrated mood. Be thankful!

**Disclaimer: **Here it is plain and simple: I will never own TMNT.

* * *

><p>Raph yawned and stretched. Getting out of his hammock, he left his room. His stomach growled, so he headed to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Mars and Mikey sitting at the table. Each had a bowl of cereal in front of them. Mars looked up at him as he walked in and he sent her a look, warning her not to speak of their conversation the night before. She gave him a short nod, telling him she understood. The red clad turtle grabbed a bowl and a spoon then grabbed his favorite cereal, Fruity Pebbles. As Raph sat down, he asked, "Where's everyone else?"<p>

"They already ate," Mikey responded. "They're off doing their own things."

The youngest turtle stood and got some orange juice out of the refrigerator. Raph watched him and, as the orange clad turtle sat down, said, "Well, Mikey, yer not limping anymore. How's it feel?"

Mikey looked surprised by his older brother's concern. "It's good. It feels a lot better than it did a couple days ago."

"That's always good," the hothead said. He ignored his immediate little brother's bazaar look. Why was it so surprising? Just because he was a hothead didn't mean he didn't care.

"How's your arm?" Mars asked the red clad turtle.

"It's fine," Raph lied. Though the pain had decreased, his arm still hurt. Most of the time, it was a small pain, but other times it was as if his arm was on fire. He wasn't going to let them see it, however. _If it gets worse, I'll go to Donny,_ he promised himself.

Mars wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. She had been here long enough to know that the hothead didn't announce his pain openly. She made a mental note to watch over him for the next couple days.

They trio finished their breakfasts in silence. Mikey finished first and went off to feed Klunk.

Mars and Raph were left alone in the awkward silence. "So," Mars said, filling the empitness. "You really do care about him."

Raph, offended, exclaimed, "Of course! He's my brother."

"Sometimes you don't act like it."

Raph stood. "We are not having this conversation." After putting his dishes on the counter, he left the kitchen.

Mars sighed. Maybe it wasn't her place to try and change the hothead. She had only been in contact with the mutants for a week. This was their lifestyle, the way they had lived for their whole lives, so why was she trying to change it?

She still wanted to help Raph. He was always so heated. _I'll back off, _she promised herself. _I'll just try to bring down his anger a little._

* * *

><p>Leo watched Raph rush out of the kitchen. "You alright?"<p>

"I'm fine!" the hothead snapped and rushed up to his room.

The eldest turtle thought about chasing after him, but decided against it. When Raph was fuming, it was better to leave him alone and let him cool off.

Leo continued into the kitchen where he saw Mars at the table with an empty bowl in front of her. He stood there watching her for a moment. He heard her sigh and he walked around the table to the counter. She looked up at him and he saw that she was troubled. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

She forced a smile. "Nothing."

He turned back and began to make some tea. He didn't care about Mars and her problems. He didn't even really trust her. There was something about her...he just couldn't figure it out. She made him uncomfortable. Even now, his skin crawled.

He heard her sigh again and he felt some pity. She had reason to be stressed. This was a big test for her, the world was in danger, she was in a whole new world that was, no doubt, completely confusing to her, and not everyone here trusted her. Leo's soft side came out and he began preparing another tea. He finished it, turned to the table with both mugs in hand, sat down, and handed her a mug. She took it, looking surprised. "Thanks," she muttered.

Leo got straight to the point. "What's bothering you?"

The petite girl stayed silent, avoiding the turtle's eyes. Finally, she glanced up and he penetrated her with his persisting gaze.

"Fine," she said, defeated. "It's Raph."

Leo groaned. "What's he done this time?"

"It's just...I've been trying to change him and-"

"Don't bother," Leo interrupted. "He is as stubborn as...well, a hothead ninja turtle. He won't. We've tried to change him, but he just won't budge."

"I think I can do it," Mars insisted.

Leo stood. "Whatever. You can waste your time with him, but it won't do anything." Leo gulped the last portion of his tea and put the empty mug on the counter. He left the kitchen and headed for his room where he planned to read a book.

* * *

><p>Mikey watched his older brother and Mars in the kitchen. He was peeking around the kitchen door. Neither of them knew he was there. He smiled when he heard Mars say that she was trying to change Raph. <em>Jeez, <em>he thought. _She's so kind, caring, thoughtful, and hot..._

The orange banded turtle jumped out of the way as Leo left the kitchen. The blue clad turtle didn't notice his younger brother standing there. _Okay, _he thought to himself. _Don't get obsessed with the girl in the kitchen. You are the Turtle Titan. You save lives. Life saving heroes don't get obsessed with alien girls. Don't do it, Mikey! _With that thought in mind, he planned on going into the kitchen. However, Mars exited. She saw him and said, "Hey, Mikey," as she passed by him. The youngest turtle watched as she jumped up to the second floor and padded into Raph's room.

Jealousy flooded over him. Why was she spending so much time with Raph? He would surely bite her head off, considering that he had been fuming when Mikey saw him leave the kitchen. _I'm here too!_ Mikey thought. She had barely spent anytime with him! Mikey was determined to get her to hang out with him. _She will hang out with me! _With that thought in mind, he went to his room to read some comics.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it. Hope you liked it!

Please Review!


	8. Doubt and Training

**A/N: **I don't know why this took so long...I was just so..brain dead. Plus, I had all this school crap I had to do.. :P Sorry about the long wait! :)

PS: I know nothing about technology, so anything Don does with machinery and whatnot (if I make him do anything) won't be that good. It will be plain and simple. :)

**Disclaimer: **IIIII dddooonnn'''tttt oooowwwnnnnn TMNT!

* * *

><p>Don sat at his desk and stared at the machinery in front of him. <em>If I connect the red one to the blue one, it might work… <em>He grabbed the two wires and brought them together. Sparks flew and the purple clad turtle felt electricity pulse through him. Letting go, he thought, _Well, that didn't work…_ Taking a break so that he could get some tea, Don left his lab.

Leo was watching the news, Mikey had Mars trapped in a corner, babbling on about something, and Raph was by his punching bag. The look on his face suggested that he was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to hit it.

The red clad turtle seemed so much calmer than he had a little while ago, Don noted. The purple clad turtle remembered that he had seen Mars go into Raph's room, following the red clad turtle. Whatever she had said or done had certainly calmed the hothead fast.

Don made his way to the kitchen. Entering, he saw Master Splinter at the table, a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hey, Master Splinter," Don greeted.

"Hello, Donatello." Master Splinter took a sip of his drink.

Don began to prepare his tea. The kitchen was silent until Don sat across from his sensei and asked, "Did you notice how quickly Raph cooled off?"

"Yes, it seems that your brother, as you say, 'blew steam' faster than usual."

"I saw Mars go into his room shortly after he did. Maybe she said something to him…"

Master Splinter looked slightly troubled. "She seems to be influencing him a lot."

"Do…do you think she told us the truth about her past?" Don asked the question that he had been asking himself since the petite girl had arrived.

Splinter shook his head slowly. "I am not sure, my son."

"What if she is slowly manipulating each of us so that she can put something in our bodies when we sleep, or something, and then she would have complete control of us and then she would use us to take over the world?" Don rambled.

"I do not think that, if she is lying to us, it is that drastic, but we cannot be sure."

Finishing his tea, Don said, "Well, whatever it is, we better keep a close eye on her."

Splinter nodded. "I agree."

* * *

><p>"And that's how I won the Battle Nexus Championship!" Mikey finished triumphantly.<p>

"That's great, Mikey," Mars said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Isn't it?" Mikey said, unaware of the hint of boredom in her voice.

"Yeah. Can I go to the bathroom, now?" She slowly started edging around the youngest turtle.

"Don't you want to hear another story?"

"Later." With that, the alien girl rushed toward the bathroom.

Mikey was disappointed. She had left in a hurry. _She just really had to go,_ he told himself.

Shrugging it off, the youngest turtle headed toward the couch where Leo was sitting, watching the news. Flopping down beside his older brother, Mikey watched the TV. After watching a short segment on a new plant that scientists had made, Mikey said, "Well, this is boring!" His older brother didn't move. He seemed to be in another world.

Mikey slowly snaked out a hand, reaching for the remote in Leo's hand. When he was a couple of inches away from it, Leo moved with ninja quickness and smacked Mikey's hand. "Ow!" The orange clad turtle cried out, snatching his hand back.

"I'm watching this."

"You care about stupid plants?"

"...No."

"...Then why are you watching this?"

"Because the boredom of watching this is helping me think."

"It's helping you think?" Mikey asked disbelievingly. "First of all, how does this help you think? Second of all, what are you thinking about?"

Before Leo could answer, Master Splinter exited the kitchen and commanded, "Come forth, my sons."

The turtles stopped what they were doing. Don left his lab, Raph walked over from his punching bag, Leo and Mikey hopped up from the couch and approached their father.

"Donatello, how are you all healing?" Their sensei asked his intelligent son. Mikey saw Mars exit the bathroom and make her way towards them.

Don stared at all of his brothers in turn, examining them. "We have all healed well, Sensei."

"Then you are all ready to begin training again?"

"Yes."

"Good," Splinter began to make his way to the dojo. "Time to train."

The turtles followed him, with Mars hesitantly walking behind them.

When they were all in the dojo, Splinter told them that they would begin with some meditation. Raph sighed, but sat down and got into position. His brothers did the same. Mars stood for a moment, not sure if she was supposed to join in. Splinter looked at her and motioned with his hand for her to sit down. She sat and got into position. Splinter began, "Now, find your center. Your inner self."

Hours later, the turtles and Mars exited the dojo. After the meditation, they had worked endlessly on their kicks and flips, getting back into practice. Exhausted, they all started making their way toward their bedrooms. Raph was about to enter his, when he noticed Mars flopped on the couch. Going over to it, he asked, "Yer still sleeping on the couch?"

She gazed up at him. "Yeah. Where else would I sleep?"

"In the empty room, right by Donnie's room."

"There's an empty room?"

"Yeah. Didn't anyone tell ya?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, we'll move ya in there tomorrow." Yawning, Raph turned, entered his room, dropped onto his hammock, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I meant to make it longer, but I wanted to give you a new chapter and I couldn't think of anything else to write, so here you go! It's not my best chapter, but I hope it's okay!

Please, oh please, REVIEW! It would make me very happy! :)

Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.


	9. A New Room and a Visit

**A/N:** Since the last chapter took forever, I tried to upload this as soon as I could as a kind of apology. Here ya go!

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned the TMNT, I would be a pretty gosh dang amazingly awesome person….sadly I am not... Therefore I do not own TMNT

* * *

><p>Raph pulled the mattress into the empty room. He had begun looking for supplies after morning exercises and had been lucky to find it. He had found it in the sewer, how it got there, he had no clue. After a great deal of scrubbing, he had gotten it pretty clean. Choosing a far corner, he dumped it down.<p>

Next, he brought in some extra blankets that they had laying around. After spreading them out on the bed, he added a pillow at the head of the mattress. Bringing a wooden box in, he set it down beside the mattress, to be used as a nightstand.

Along with those things, he had been lucky to find a bean bag. It was red, with a good sized hole in the side which Raph had painstakingly (and not prettily) sewn (he had the cuts on his fingers to prove it). He put it down in the far left corner, opposite of the mattress.

Standing in the doorway, he looked over the room. It wasn't as big as the turtles's room, just slightly smaller. With the mattress, box, and bean bag, there was little floor space. Turning, he began searching for Mars. Walking past the bathroom, the door suddenly opened. Jumping around, Raph was faced with Mars in nothing but a towel that didn't go farther then her mid-thighs. Her wet hair told Raph that she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh! Hi, Raph," Mars greeted, obviously as surprised as Raph.

"Uh...um...hi," the red clad turtle stuttered.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I was...uh...looking for you."

"Oh...what did you want?"

"I wanted to show ya something."

"What?"

"Maybe you should get dressed first."

Mars blushed. "Good idea." With that, she rushed away.

Raph stared after her. _Damn, she has a nice body._ he thought to himself. Not knowing what else to do, he just stood there, waiting for her to return. She padded up a minute later in her usual black outfit. "What did you want to show me?"

"Follow me."

He walked away and she followed. He led her past Don's room and opened the door to the once-empty room. She walked in and he turned on the light. She gasped. "Is it..."

"Your new room."

She turned quickly and crushed Raph with a hug. "Thank you!"

"Well, we couldn't have you sleeping on the couch the whole time," he mumbled.

Letting go, she went and sat on her bed (though she had to bend down far, since it's a mattress). "It's very soft," she commented.

Standing up, she walked over to the bean bag. "What is this?" she asked.

"A bean bag."

"A bean bag?"

"You don't know what a bean bag is?"

"I've never heard of one." She sat down and sunk into it. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, surprised. Then she began to laugh. In the doorway, Raph allowed a small, barely visible smile to appear on his face, replacing his usual scowl.

Standing up, Mars said, "I'll go get my stuff." Raph was surprised. _What stuff does she have?_ He tried to remember if he had seen her bring anything. He couldn't think of anything. Seeing the look on his face, Mars explained, "I went and got my small amount of things a couple of nights after I came here. I can't stay in the same outfit forever!" She left the room, leaving Raph alone. With a final glance around the room, he left and went to his room.

A little while later, someone knocked on his door. Sitting in his hammock, Raph called, "What do ya want?"

Leo opened the door. "April and Casey are here."

Getting up, Raph said, "'Kay." Leo left and Raph followed. Hopping to the main level, the older turtles padded over to the couch where everyone else was.

"...and then we just decided to come here," April finished as Leo and Raph walked up.

"Hey, Raph," Casey called to his friend as he approached.

"Hey, Casey," Raph called back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just visiting. What, you don't want us here?"

"Nope," Raph replied. Casey looked slightly hurt. "I'm joking, Cas. It's good ta see ya."

"So, Mars," April asked. "Is that the only outfit you have?"

Mars looked down at her black suit. "Yes...is there something wrong with it?"

"No," April said quickly. "I was just wondering if you had some more comfortable clothing, like some sweat pants or something."

"Comfortable? No, I do not believe so."

"I'll bring you some later."

"Thank you, April! You are very kind."

"It's nothing."

"So, April," Don started. "I've been working on some new security measures and I was wondering if you wanted to see them. I think I've gotten somewhere."

"Sure, Don, I'd love to see them!" The redhead followed the purple clad turtle into his lab.

Casey turned to Mars. "So, how are you liking it here?"

"It's fine."

"That's good. You still sleeping on the couch?"

Mars smiled. "Nope. Raph set a room up for me."

Casey smirked and nudged Raph. "How sweet."

"Shut up," Raph snapped.

"How have you been, Casey?" Mars interrupted, not wanting Raph to be uncomfortable.

Turning to the petite girl, Casey said, "I've been good." He paused. His face lightened as he thought of an idea. "Hey, you want to go topside? I bet you're dying for some fresh air."

"I don't know...I don't think we should just go off. The turtles probably want some fresh air too."

"We do," Raph stuck in.

"Yes," Splinter said. "But you are not going up. Mars can if she wishes, but you cannot."

"What?" Mikey and Raph exclaimed at the same time.

"You may not go up until you have mastered the skills that you have lost momentarily. Sitting around for so long has slowed you all down."

Raph huffed angrily, but said nothing. Mikey pouted and Leo said, "Alright, Sensei."

"So, do you want to go?" Casey asked Mars again.

"I don't want to go up if they can't."

"Just go, Mars," Raph grumpled. "Enjoy your freedom."

Mars hesitated a moment then said, "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another short chapter, but I promise, the next one will be longer! So, what do you think Mars and Casey will do? Get a pizza? Rob a bank? The world may never know!

Review please! I want to know what you think. Tell me what you like and don't like about it!

Till next time!

~MarMarBinks~


	10. Late Night Adventures

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I've been busy with school and steel drum stuff...oh yeah, I play the steel drums. It's really cool and funn! And they sound awesome too! Do any of my non-existent readers play steel drums? Anyone? Anyway, here's chapter 10.

**Disclaimer: **Let's see, computer, clothes, books, a box of poptarts (yum!), and a few necklaces. TMNT isn't on that list. I don't own it. I do, however, own Mars! She is mine!

* * *

><p>"That's a really great system, Don! I think it will work fantastically," April was saying as she and Don exited his lab. She glanced around and turned to the other mutants, asking, "Where are Casey and Mars?"<p>

"Topside," Mikey mumbled from his pout on the couch. "Enjoying their freedom."

Don saw anger and...was it hurt? flash in April's eyes. He was about to say something, but the redhead beat him to it. "Well, when he gets back -whenever that is- tell I went home and that he better come in quietly because I am NOT waiting up for him and he's gonna get hell if he wakes me up."

"Got it," Raph said as he plopped down on the couch beside his orange banded brother. "You want me to add a punch in there somewhere?"

"If you want," April said as she strode towards the door. "See you guys."

"Bye, April," they all said in unison.

* * *

><p>"So," Casey asked, turning to his petite companion. "What do you want to do?"<p>

Mars looked at him. They were standing in an alley where they had just exited a manhole. "I am not sure. I am not aware of the options. What is there to do?"

"Well, we could go get something to eat, or we could catch a movie. We could take a walk through Central Park. I think mini golf is still open too, if you wanted to do that."

Mars thought for a moment. "I would like to try more food. Could we do that?"

Casey nodded. "Sounds great. Let's go." He started toward the street with Mars right behind him. They reached the street, which was packed with people, and stepped out. Out of the corner of his eye, Casey saw Mars stiffen and jump back into the dark and empty alley. Turning back, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's...crowded."

"Duh, it's New York City."

"Yeah, but...I'm a ninja, okay? Ninjas live in secrecy and darkness where no one can see them. I am not used to being in such...open and crowded conditions."

Casey sighed. He understood, but how were they supposed to do anything if she was afraid to go anywhere in public? "Look, can you just, like, deal with it for this one time? I mean, we can't go see a movie or go eat if you're afraid to go."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then let's go." Casey turned and walked into the street. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw with satisfaction that Mars was following him. She came up to walk beside him. He looked over and smiled. "Glad you could join me!"

Mars cast a few nervous glances around before looking down at her black suit and exclaiming, "This outfit is making me stand out even more! Why isn't anyone looking at me in a weird way?"

Casey shrugged. "This is New York City. People here aren't surprised by much."

Mars quieted but her anxious glances did not cease. Casey guided them through the crowd and stopped in front of a red and yellow building. Looking up at it, Mars asked, "What's this?"

Casey gaped. "You've never been to McDonald's?" Mars shook her head and Casey pulled her inside.

They went up to the front, but stood back, away from the counter so they could decide. "Casey, I'm not sure what to get...I've never heard of these things before. What is a McDouble? What's a McFlurry?"

Casey sighed and answered, "Why don't I order for you and then you can just try whatever I get you?"

"Okay."

"Go grab a table."

Mars gave a curt nod and went and sat at a two seated table. Casey approached the counter. The young blonde behind the counter asked, "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a McDouble -no- make that two McDoubles, large fries, and two McFlurries -one M&M, one Oreo."

"Anything to drink?"

"Uh...a medium Coke and a medium Dr. Pepper."

The cashier punched up the numbers. "Let's see, that'll be $8.56"

After paying the cashier and getting the food, Casey joined Mars at the table. He handed her a McDouble, a Coke and an Oreo McFlurry. He got out the remaining food and set the bag aside. Unwrapping the sandwich, Casey took a humongous bite. Mars copied him and slowly raised the sandwich to her mouth. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed, then looked into Casey's expectant face. "It's pretty good," she said and took another bite.

After taking another bite, Casey ate some fries and offered some to his petite companion. She took some and stuffed them into her mouth. "Oh my god!" she mumbled. "These are so good!"

After finishing their sandwiches, fries, and drinks, they dug into their McFlurries. Mars extremely loved her Oreo McFlurry. She even stole some of Casey's when he wasn't looking.

Casey threw away their garbage and, sitting back down at their table, asked Mars, "So, you want to just wander and see if there is anything we want to do?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go." Casey led Mars out of McDonald's and into the packed street. Though it was obvious that she still wasn't comfortable, Mars seemed less stressed than before. They wandered down the street and looked at the various buildings. All of a sudden, Casey stopped. Mars halted and stood beside him, looking up at the building he was gazing at. The name, Blue Star, was in bright blue neon lights. "What is this place?" Mars asked.

"It's one of the hottest clubs in New York City. I've never been in, though, because April forbid me to go in. She said it was where all the nasty hookers or whatever go."

"Then we probably shouldn't go in."

Casey looked at her. "Why not?"

"I trust April's judgement. If she thinks it is not a good place to go, then I don't want to go."

Casey snorted. "Where's your adventurous side?"

"Not here at the moment."

"Well, go find it 'cause we're going in." Before Mars could protest, Casey pulled her through the doors.

They were greeted by dim lights, a crowded dance floor, and pounding music. It almost overwhelmed Mars, but she grasped her composure.

"We should leave," she said.

"We should dance."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"We should get a drink."

"...Fine. One drink."

A few drinks later, Casey pulled Mars onto the dance floor. She wasn't drunk, but she wasn't...completely herself. Casey recognized the song. It was Chasm by Flyleaf. His body racked against Mars' as they rocked to the music. They bumped into other people on the crowded dance floor, but no one seemed to mind as they were too busy dancing.

The song ended and another one began. Again, Casey recognized it as Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Though it wasn't an extremely slow song, it was slower than the last one, so people slowed their dancing. Casey wrapped his arms around Mars' waist and she wrapped her's around his neck (though she had to reach up some since her head only reached his shoulder). They swayed in time with the song. The song ended and they stopped dancing. Casey looked at the large clock on the wall and said, "We better be getting back." Mars nodded stupidly, still under the influence of her drinks.

They pushed through the crowd and left the club. Casey led Mars back to the alley they started in and lifted the manhole. They made their way through the sewers and stopped in front of the mutant's door. Mars was about to go in, but Casey touched her arm and she turned to face him. He said, "I had a good time."

Mars nodded but did not reply.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Maybe."

Casey suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to her's in a quick kiss. Surprised, Mars stood there, dumb folded. The muscular man entered the lair like it hadn't happened.

Mars followed, still shocked by the unexpected affection. Raph was on the couch, flipping through channels. Mikey was asleep with his head leaned against Raph's shoulder. A soft snore escaped him. A dim light drifted from Don's lab, suggesting that he was in there doing one of his late night experiments. Raph looked up when they entered. Gently pushing his younger brother off of him, the hothead stood and approached them. He stopped in front of them with his arms crossed. "You two were gone long."

"Yeah, and we had fun. Where's April?" Casey asked.

"Oh yeah," Raph said and proceeded to punch the large man in the arm.

"Ow!"

"She went home and left a message."

"Le me guess, the punch?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"No, that was my own personal touch. She said that you better go home quietly and not wake her up cause you'll get hell if you do."

"'Kay. I'm off then. See ya, Raph. Bye, Mars."

"See ya, Blockhead," Raph called to his friend.

"Bye," Mars said quietly.

A movement attracted the remaining two's attention. Don exited his lab, noticed them, and walked over. "Hey, Mars," he greeted. "What'd you and Casey do?"

"We went to McDonald's and then to Blue Star and then he..."

The two brothers finally noticed the strange look on her face. "Mars," Raph asked. "What's up with ya? You alright?"

"He...he kissed me..."

"He WHAT?" Don exclaimed. "He's dating April! He's living with her for God's sake! What...what the hell for?"

"I don't know."

"What, did you just let him do it? Don't you know that he's dating someone else?"

"I-"

"Calm down, Don," Raph said. Then, he asked Mars, "You were in shock, weren't ya?" Mars nodded. "See? It's all the Blockhead's fault. God, why is he such a dumbass?"

"I don't know, Raph," the purple clad turtle said. "He's your best friend, you tell me."

Raph sighed. "Whatever. It's late, I'm going to bed."

Mars left for her room. Don looked over Raph's shoulder at their snoring little brother. "Are we leaving Mikey there?"

"Nah, I'll get him. You go get some sleep, Brainiac. You got a gazillion bags under yer eyes."

Don smiled sleepily and nodded. "Will do." He left for his room.

Raph turned and sighed as he looked at his little brother curled up on the couch. He walked over and slipped his arms under his body. Picking him up, Raph carried Mikey bridal style towards his room. Mikey's head rested against his older brother's plastron as he slumbered. Reaching his little brother's room, Raph set his orange banded brother down on his bed and proceeded to tuck him in. Mikey murmured quietly in his sleep and the hothead couldn't help but smile. He left, stopping in the doorway to look at his little brother once more. Entering his room, he removed his sais, laid down on his hammock and instantly fell asleep.

Mars watched this all from her doorway and smiled. _Why the hell was I trying to change him?_ she asked herself. _He's fine the way he is. He's such a sweetheart._ Turning back into her room, she laid down. She smiled again, then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Holy snicker doodle, that was super long! That's, like, the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm pretty happy with this chapter and I just couldn't resist the little Raph/Mikey cuteness.. :)

The songs Chasm & Over and Over do not belong to me! They belong to their respective owners (which does not include me)!

I'm unsure if I actually have any readers...

Please reassure me by **REVIEWING! **Yeah, click that little button down there and tell me what you think! I want to know!


	11. Realization

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed! You assured me that I have at least a few readers :). Here is chapter 11! R&R, please!

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own TMNT? huh, yeah right...

* * *

><p>Don paced back and forth in his room. His brilliant mind was working on what had seemed to be an easy task, but was getting harder and harder. He was debating whether to tell April what Casey had done or not. Sure, he felt as if, as Casey's girlfriend, April deserved to know, but Don knew that she would be hurt by Casey's disloyal act. He didn't like to see her upset. Thinking of what Casey had done, Don knew that she might even break up with the muscle man. Not that Don would be upset about that. He had loved the redhead the moment he had met her, but he figured that she could never love a mutant like him. When Casey and April got together, Don had been supportive and had hidden his pain, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. Every moment he spent with her, he became more and more attracted to her. Every time he saw her, it was getting harder to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her.<p>

He stopped pacing and rubbed his tired eyes. He needed to get some sleep, but knew he wouldn't be able to until he came to a decision. After a few more moments of thought, he came to a decision. "I'll talk to her tomorrow," he mumbled as he removed his bo staff from his back. A knock at the door made him turn his head. Mikey entered. "Yeah, Mikey?" Don asked.

"Uh...I broke the toaster," the youngest turtle said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Don sighed. "Again?" His orange banded brother nodded. "I'll fix it tomorrow."

"Dude, you need some serious sleep, bro. You got, like, a thousand and one bags under your eyes."

"What do you think I was about to do before you barged in?" Don snapped, his sleeplessness making him grouchy.

Mikey held up his hands defensively and backed away. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving." Mikey left, but a second later, popped his head back in. "Sleep well, bro."

"Thanks," Don muttered as his little brother disappeared again. Turning, Don laid down in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door woke Don up. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that he had slept straight through the night and into the early morning. <em>Why didn't anyone wake me up for morning exercises?<em> he thought. He sat up as the door opened to reveal April behind it. Don was wide awake in a second. "Oh," April said. "I hope I didn't wake you, Don."

"Naw," he said, waving it away as if it were an annoying fly. "I needed to wake up anyway. I mean, no one else woke me up."

"Splinter didn't want to wake ya up cause you've seemed so tired lately." The voice was deep and didn't come from April. It had come from Raph who had been passing Don's room and had heard Don's remark. He had said it just as he passed, so he was no longer there.

"So, why are you here, April?"

April entered, closing the door behind her. "I was dropping off some clothes for Mars." April stared at the purple clad turtle for a couple seconds before saying, "Are you okay, Don? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah, April, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well lately." The Einstein brained turtle paused. "I have something I need to tell you. Come, sit down." Don patted the place beside him. The redhead came and sat beside him, concern and interest dancing in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Look...it's just that...I mean..." Don sighed. "How do I say this?"

"Say what?"

"Well, you see...I mean, he..."

"Spit it out!"

"Casey kissed Mars yesterday when they went topside," Don blurted.

April was silent. She rubbed her face and looked at Don. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

This wasn't exactly how Don imagined she would handle it. He had thought she would become angry, screaming at no one and then she would become depressed. In his mind, she had started to cry and he had wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"I can't say that I'm surprised," April finally spoke. "I mean..." she paused as she took a breath and held back tears. "He has done it before. He made out with Rachel and Susie. He even..." she began to become angry as she remembered the things he had done. "He was even grinding with Lisa! And then there's Amanda! He slept with her!" Tears streamed down April's face. She couldn't hold them back anymore. "Another time, he went to a strip club with some of his friends and he went back and got a lap dance from some...some hooker!" Don wrapped his arms around his beloved. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she sobbed. "Why does he do this to me?"

"Because he's a dumb ass." Don wasn't the cussing type, he thought it was a stupid and meaningless thing, but when it came to Casey, he didn't give a crap.

"What did I do that he had to go and break my heart over and over?"

"You didn't do anything, April. You're perfect and he was lucky his retarded butt got a chance with you."

April looked up at her friend and smiled feebly. "You're so sweet, Don."

The purple clad turtle blushed. "Yeah, well..."

"Why can't I ever find a guy as nice and sweet and caring as you? Every guy who seems decent turns out to be a perverted jerk."

Don looked down. "Maybe you're not looking far enough..."

"Or maybe I'm looking too far."

Don looked at the girl in his arms, her face still slightly red from the tears she had stopped crying. "What-what do you mean?"

"Don.." She began hesitantly. "You...you've always been there for me and-and...I...Oh, never mind."

"No!" Don said quickly. He cleared his throat. "No, please continue."

"Well...it's just...you're so sweet and caring and just-" she stopped again and sighed. Suddenly, before Don knew what was happening, her lips were pressed to his. Don hadn't thought that this would ever happen. In fact, he thought he was dreaming. His hands still wrapped around April, he pinched his finger and when he didn't wake up, he was overjoyed. April pulled away and Don missed her soft lips.

"I-I'm sorry," April said, looking the other way.

"What for?"

"For...kissing you."

"Look, April, I want to be honest with you. I...I have loved you since the moment I met you."

April brightened. "You have?" Don nodded. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think you'd ever love a mutant and then you got with Casey, so I got out of the way."

"Don, I've always felt something towards you, but I didn't think you'd ever love a human."

Don looked at the love of his life in disbelief. "Are you...serious?" April nodded. In an instant, Don had April's lips to his own again. She reacted to his affection by wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms slid around her waist. They kissed until they had to stop for breath, but instantly began to kiss again, neither wanting to be separated for too long. It was as if they were making up for lost time.

There was a knock at the door and the lovebirds jumped apart, surprised. Don cleared his throat and said, "Come in." Leo poked his head in and looked at April. "I thought I'd find you in here," he said. Don noticed a knowing twinkle in his eyes as if he knew what the two had been doing before he had entered. "Casey's here. I thought you'd like to know."

April nodded and Leo left. Turning to the purple clad turtle, she said, "I guess I better go break up with Casey properly." Don nodded in understanding and watched her go, missing her lips and warmth already.

* * *

><p>Raph punched at his punching bag. He was pounding away out of boredom; there was nothing to do. Casey stood beside him, watching him silently. He was waiting for April to come because he had to talk to her. The large man knew that Mars had told the turtles about the kiss and, no doubt, one of the guys told April. <em>Probably Don, <em>he thought._ Those two had always been closer than I liked._

April appeared, looking happier than she had been in the morning when she left their apartment. Seeing him, she began to walk over and Casey noticed that she deflated a little at the sight of him. _What's that all about?_ he wondered. "Look, babe-" he started but she cut him off.

"We're over, Casey Jones. Done."

Shock covered the man's face. "What? Why?"

"You kissed another girl!"

"It was just one kiss!"

"Oh really? What about Rachel and Susie? What about Lisa and Amanda? Don't forget that hooker! This wasn't 'one kiss!'"

"Whoa, whoa," Raph cut in. He had stopped hitting the bag when April had appeared. "Cas, who are all those girls?"

"No one..." Casey muttered.

"Those are all the girls he cheated on me with," April stated, glaring at Casey.

Raph looked at Casey, shocked. "Man, why the hell would you do that? A hooker? Seriously? What, do you just go around kissing everyone?"

Before the man in question could reply, April said angrily, "It wasn't just kissing, Raph. He _slept _with other girls and got lap dances and all kinds of crap."

"This is just messed up!" Raph exclaimed. "April, here, is probably the best girl you're gonna get, Cas! Why would you go crap it up like that?"

"Hey! Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

"Because you're a dumb ass?" Surprisingly, the words spoken came out of Leo's mouth. He had appeared in his door way awhile ago and had watched the scene from above.

"Exactly," Don said from his doorway. He, too, had been watching from afar.

Casey glared at them. Then, to April, he growled, "Whatever. I don't need you. I got myself a hot girl who is _way_ better than you in all sorts of things! Wanna know who the lucky lady is? Mars! Where is she? We have to go and leave you bitches."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," a voice said from a dark corner. Mars came out of the shadows where she had been standing and came into the light where she faced the large man. "Why would I leave with you?"

"Because you totally dig me?"

Mars snorted. "You think that because we kissed I 'totally dig you?' _You_ kissed _me._ I had no part in it; I didn't even want to kiss you! You taste disgusting! I wanted to throw up in your mouth!"

The man, throughly offended, opened his mouth to retort, but April cut him off, "Casey, leave," the redhead said angrily.

"Why? Are you gonna make me?"

"She isn't, but I am," Raph growled, glaring at the nasty pervert who used to be his friend.

"You wouldn't; I'm you're friend."

"No. The Casey I met didn't go around kissing and sleeping with random girls. The Casey I met had _some_ brains and wasn't such a shit filled ass! So leave! Now!"

"I-" before the large man could finish, Raph's well-experienced fist had crushed into his face. Casey stumbled, his hand going up to his face. "Don't touch me." The man growled threateningly. He looked as if he were about to strike. Raph got into a defensive position, waiting for him. However, Casey looked up at Don and Leo, who were ready to run down to aid their brother. Then he glanced sideways at Mikey. He looked ready to jump over the couch to help Raph if needed. He knew he couldn't take all of them, so he stood, glaring at all of them, and left.

Everyone stayed ready in case he came back, but after a couple of minutes everyone relaxed. "Thanks, guys," April said. "For standing up for me. Especially you, Raph. I mean, he was your best friend." Raph shook his head. "That wasn't my best friend. That was a lunatic."

Mars came over to April. "Look, April, I'm sorry this all happened. I mean, it's partly my fault because he kissed me and then it led to this. I'm sorry."

April smiled. "It wasn't your fault, Mars. We weren't meant for each other; it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I guess..."

"Who wants pizza?"

"Mikey..." Raph growled as they all laughed, spirits lifted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooo, what'd ya think? This was more centered on Don, April, and Casey (obviously), so there wasn't a lot of Mars, but she'll be in the next one a lot! Next, they're going to meet Shredder! Oops, I just gave away what was going to happen in the next chapter...oh well!

I know, I know, I made Casey a crazy lunatic. I'm sorry to all Casey fans out there, but I just wanted him to be crazy so that April and Don could get together because I've always liked Don/April...

REVIEW! I want to know what you think of crazy Casey!


	12. New Discoveries

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry! This has taken forever to write! I went on vacation and then to visit my grandma and she has terrible internet connection, so I couldn't write there. And then there were the lazy days where I was just enjoying doing nothing, but I'm here now and I'm ready to write! Since it's summer, I'll be uploading more quickly and what-not (hopefully), soooo...yeah...

Here's chapter 12!

**Disclaimer: **Sooooo...anyone here own TMNT? No one? Me either.

* * *

><p>Leo sat on the couch with Mikey while Don sat in a chair as they watched TV. There was nothing good on, so Mikey, who had taken control of the remote as usual, was flipping through the channels. Using one hand, Raph suddenly flipped over the couch and landed right between his brothers. "What's on? Anything good?"<p>

"He's flipped through all the channels twelve times," Don responded. His head rested on his fist as he stared at the screen, completely and utterly bored. "What do you think?"

Raph opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when a form appeared in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he realized that the form was Mars. He hadn't recognized her due to the fact that she wasn't in her normal black outfit. The clingy fabric had been replaced with floppy black sweat pants and a plain white tank top and her hair was pulled back loosely.

Leo had also noticed their visitor and raised an eye ridge as he watched her sit in the recliner chair. She looked so...different. As the eldest turtle examined the woman, she yawned quietly and he felt himself smile. Her yawn was actually kind of...cute. As soon as he thought that, Leo shook his head and redirected his eyes to the TV screen where Mikey was still flipping. There was no way he was going to find any part of this mysterious and possibly dangerous woman _cute_.

The blue clad turtle's thoughts were interrupted by Raph reaching for the remote. "Gimme' that!" Mikey moved his arm just in time and his older brother missed his hand by an inch. "No way, Raph. I'm king of the remote!"

"Mikey," Raph growled. "You've been flippin' through the channels for half an hour! Now gimme that and I'll pick a show!"

"No!" Mikey successfully dodged his older brother again. Raph ended up tackling the orange clad turtle and they flipped over the arm of the couch onto the floor.

Mars smiled and eventually the smile turned into a small giggle. Don joined her and, after a few moments of hesitation, Leo joined in the giggle fest.

After a few more minutes on the floor, Raph stood, ran to the other side of the couch, and raised the remote control victoriously. "Ha! Eat dat, Mikey!" Raph plopped back down on the couch. "I think boxing is on..." The red clad turtle typed in the channel number and nodded with satisfaction as two men fighting appeared.

Leo stood and, glaring at the Television in disgust, grumbled, "I never got the point of this stupid sport." With that, the eldest turtle padded in the direction of the kitchen. Raph looked after his older brother, shrugged, and turned back to the screen. Don stood and followed Leo into the kitchen.

Don entered to see Leo in the first stage of making tea. "Make me some?" Don asked as he sat at the table. Leo looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. "Of course."

The blue clad turtle sat at the table a few minutes later and handed Don his tea. The Einstein-brained turtle blew on it to cool it before taking a small sip. "Look, Leo, I was wondering if you could talk to Master Splinter about letting us go topside."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "Why can't you go talk to him?"

"Well, the way I figure it, if you talk to him, we have a better chance than if, say, Raph talked to him."

The eldest turtle pondered this for a moment then took a sip of tea before saying, "Your point is proven."

"Good. We're all getting a little edgy about being cooped up in here. I mean, even me: Mr. Stays-Cooped-Up-In-His-Lab-All-Day is getting tired of this place."

"I agree; we could all use some fresh air."

"Yeah, badly."

Leo chuckled lightly and collected his and his brother's mugs, putting them in the sink. As Leo left the kitchen, he slapped Don on the back saying, "Good talk." Don smiled and followed the blue clad turtle out.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Leo exited the dojo. Raph was still watching boxing; the others had given up trying to enjoy the violent sport. Leo entered Don's lab and found the purple clad turtle at his desk, just like the eldest turtle knew he would be. "I talked to Master Splinter."<p>

At the sound of Leo's voice, Don jumped. Turning around, he said, "Geez, Leo! Way to scare the crap out of me!" Don took a deep breath then continued. "What did he say?"

"After some persuasion, he agreed."

"Great! I can't wait to get some air."

"I'll go tell Raph." Leo said, turning to leave.

"I'll get Mars and Mikey."

Leo nodded and left, followed by Don who jumped up to the second floor. Approaching the couch, Leo made sure to keep his on eyes his brother and not the TV. _Where is the honor in beating up someone for no reason? _He thought as he reached the couch. Leaning against the back, he began, "So, Splinter said we could go topside..."

At this, Raph jumped off the couch, shutting off the TV as he did so. "Then lets get the hell outta here!" By this time, Don had arrived with Mars and Mikey. The orange clad turtle was pacing, anxious to get out of the lair. Leo noticed that Mars had changed back into her black outfit.

"Don't you want to finish your fight?" Mars asked from her spot beside Don.

"Hell, no, if I can go topside! It was a boring fight anyway."

Leo shrugged and started for the door. "Then lets go."

The others followed him and they made their way through the sewers. Lifting a manhole, Leo pushed it aside and leapt into the alley. Mikey followed him and took a deep breath. "Ah! Fresh air, how I've missed you!" The others appeared and they all stood there for a moment, enjoying the sensation of the night air against their skin.

Leo moved first, making his way toward a fire escape. Mars was the first to follow him, followed by Don and then Mikey and Raph. They all reached the roof and, without a word, Leo started to run toward the edge. It looked like he was going to run right off, but at the last second he did a neat flip onto the next building.

"Does he always do that?" Mars asked.

"Yep," Raph replied as he ran by her in pursuit of his brother. She shrugged and followed him while Don and Mikey brought up the rear.

In the front, Leo was enjoying the feeling of the cool night air whipping across his whole body. He led his brothers and Mars all through town, from building to building until he finally stopped to catch his breath and to gather his surroundings.

"It feels great to be out in the air again," Don commented after a moment.

Raph and Mikey nodded in agreement. Leo noticed that Mars was looking around with her eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"I feel a...presence."

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment, he felt the presence Mars was talking about. It had an evil aroma about it and that worried Leo. His eyes snapped open and he began to look around, trying to find the evil being. "I feel it too," he mumbled to Mars as he continued his search.

"Dudes, what are you doing?" Mikey asked as he noticed Leo's and Mars' strange behavior.

"There's someone here, watching us," Leo responded. Instantly, the remaining brothers went back to back with Mars and Leo, making a circle.

After a few moments like that, Mikey asked, "Are you sure there's someone here?" The moment he finished speaking, Foot ninjas appeared all around. However, instead of attacking the group, they turned and bowed. Looking in the direction of their bow, the mutants and Mars spotted a terrifying sight.

The Shredder.

"Oh, shit," they all heard Raph muttered as he drew his sais. They followed suit and drew their own weapons.

The Shredder jumped down from the higher building and landed on the roof containing the mutants with a thud that seemed to shake the building. "Geez," Mikey muttered. "Fat much?"

Shred-head looked right at Mars and growled, "Marissa! I'm surprised you survived in that hellish place. I underestimated you."

Mars raised her katana threateningly in front of her. "You can't kill me that easy!"

The mutant brothers looked at each other and then at Mars, confused. _How does she know the Shredder?_ The question was in all of the brothers' minds. Mikey was about to ask when Mars whispered to them, "You guys get the Foot; I got Shredder."

"But-" Leo began to protest, but the Shredder signaled for the Foot to attack.

"Do it!" Mars shouted as she dove at the Shredder. Before the turtles could protest or help her, they were attacked by the numerous Foot soldiers. All they could do was hope that Mars knew what she was doing.

Mars dodged a blow from Shredder's spiked hand and tried to cut the metal on his stomach to expose his alien body, but she was blocked by his arm. She pushed back and they stood there, their weapons locked. "You are going to die this time," The Shredder growled menacingly. "I'm going to make sure of it!"

Mars smirked. "Try it." She back flipped away, dodging a blow from his other arm.

Mikey stood back to back with Don. They were surrounded by Foot ninjas. Glancing at each other, they nodded, smirking slightly. Locking arms, Don leaned forward, picking Mikey off the ground. Spinning in a circle, Mikey proceeded to kick each surrounding ninja in the face, knocking them backwards.

Leo did a spinning kick, knocking out a circle of Foot ninjas. Leo did a back flip, grabbing a ninja by the shoulders and pulling him to the ground where Leo stabbed him. Glancing over his shoulder, Leo noticed that Raph was a few yards away from him. Leo cleared a path through the ninjas with his sword. Coming to stand back to back with his immediate younger brother, Leo blocked a blow and stabbed his offender in the stomach. "How's it going over here?" he asked casually as he took down another ninja.

"Pretty good, actually," Raph responded, killing two ninjas at once with his sais.

They heard a cry of pain and instantly recognized the voice as Mikey's. Raph whipped his head around and saw a Foot ninja's sword sticking out of Mikey's right shoulder. "Mikey!" Raph cried and started to race toward his injured brother, killing ninjas on his way. He was almost there when he felt a blade cut his leg. Whipping around, he kicked his offender to the ground and proceeded to stab him. Raph continued his race though his was slightly slower than before.

When Raph arrived, he saw Mikey on the ground gripping his shoulder, his eyes closed. Don was standing over his little brother, fighting off the ninjas around them. There was a fire in his eyes that Raph had never seen before, and, frankly, it scared the hothead.

"I'm getting him out of here." Raph told Don who nodded. Raph slid his arms under his little brother and picked him up bridal style. Mikey moaned quietly. Raph stood there for a moment, wondering how he was going to get out of the mass of ninjas. As if on cue, Leo appeared, his blood covered katanas held in front of him. "Come on."

Leo began to slash the ninjas, clearing a path for Raph to run through quickly. The way Leo was killing them all reminded Raph of a man with a machete going through a thick forest.

Raph carried the orange clad turtle to the edge of the roof and proceeded to jump to a taller building causing Mikey to moan in pain. The red clad turtle felt guilty for his brother's injury even if he had been no where near him. "I should have protected you," he muttered as he leaned his little brother against the outer riming of the roof. "What kind of big brother am I?"

"A good one," he heard Mikey mumble. Raph smiled and took off his belt. Wrapping it around Mikey's arm and shoulder, the hothead made a makeshift sling. "I'll be right back. Stay here, little brother." With that, Raph stood and jumped down to the roof below where the fight was still progressing. The red clad turtle began to slash ninjas as soon as he hit the concrete roof. He saw Leo back to back with Don. His older brother sent him a look that said, "Is Mikey safe?" Raph nodded and continued to kill the Foot ninjas surrounding him.

Mars was still battling the Shredder. She was becoming tired, but continued on all the same. Suddenly, Shredder lashed out unexpectedly and knocked Mars to the ground. He raised his spiked hand to slit her open and Mars closed her eyes, waiting for it to end. When it didn't happen, she opened her eyes and, to her surprise, Raph had blocked the deathly blow with his sais. Shredder's and Raph's weapons were locked. "Get up, Mars!" Raph said through gritted teeth. She obliged and grabbed her katana off the ground. Raph and the petite girl fought Shred-head side by side. Mars felt new energy and strength surge through her as she saw Raph's experienced foot crash into the large metal body, knocking him backwards.

Everyone seemed to freeze when sirens were heard below them. Don peeked over the edge of the roof and saw a dozen police cars on the road below. A helicopter could be heard in the distance and, with a glance to the sky, Raph saw that it was coming in their direction fast.

Shredder raised a hand to kill Raph as he was distracted by the helicopter. Before he could strike, he was knocked backwards as Mars foot crashed into his chest. The commotion seemed to make the ninjas snap out of their trance. Everyone raised their weapons once again, ready to fight.

The sound of the helicopter was getting louder and the spotlight that it was shining was getting closer. Shredder glanced at he helicopter then his booming voice spoke, "Foot ninja, disappear!" With that the remaining ninjas vanished. Shredder glared at Mars and growled, "This isn't over. We _will_ meet again and it _will_ be your end."

"If you say so."

The Shredder backed away and then vanished.

Don and Leo padded over to them. "Lets go before that helicopter gets here," Leo said, his voice filled with urgency. Raph nodded and made his way across the blood and body littered roof toward the building where he left Mikey. Hopping up, he saw that his brother's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Fear coursed through the red clad turtle's body as he raced toward Mikey. He calmed, however, when he saw the faint rise and fall of his younger brother's plastron. The others joined him on the roof as he slid his arms under his little brother's body and picked him up bridal style. "Lets go home." Leo nodded and jumped to the ground, heading for home. The others followed him, but Don stopped short when a thought popped into his brilliant head.

"Mars, how do you know the Shredder?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'll tell you when we get back to the lair." Satisfied with her answer, Don continued after Leo.

Raph was at the back of the group and Mars slowed down so she could trot beside him. "Do you want me to take Mikey from you?" Raph shook his head. "Okay." She paused then kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her bewildered. She smiled and said, "Thanks for saving me." With that, she walked faster to catch up with Leo as he lifted a manhole.

Raph suddenly felt very warm on this chilly night. A feeling crept through him. _Why do I feel like this? _He asked himself. Then he recognized what feeling was creeping through his body.

_Oh no,_ he thought._ I am not...There is no way...Oh, god, why am I in love?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How does Mars know the Shredder? All will be told in the next chapter which I hopefully will have up soon!

Aww :) Raph's in love 3 lol

By the way, if you like boxing, I respect that, but I really think it has no point. I mean, it's two guys beat up each other...yay?

As always, REVIEW!

Till next time,

~MarMar~


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N:** helllooo, everyone! thanks for reviewing! so here is chapter 13 of Mars :D In this chapter, we get to learn how Mars knows the Shredder! O.o

**Disclaimer:** nopey nope nope...don't own TMNT...

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Raph asked his genius brother as he exited his lab, inquiring about their younger brother.<p>

"Stable," Don responded as he made his way towards Leo so he could check a deep cut in his arm. "The bleeding's stopped," Don stopped and handed his red banded brother his belt. Raph took it and tied it around his waist. "I've replaced your belt with an actual sling to hold up his arm so the wound doesn't reopen. I also gave him some painkillers. He's sleeping right now, so DON'T disturb him; he needs his rest." Raph nodded, satisfied.

Reaching the chair where Leo was seated, the purple clad turtle leaned over and began to inspect the wound. Leo flinched but didn't make a sound as Don put alcohol on the wound. The family medic wrapped Leo's arm. Reaching for the alcohol once again, Don began to clean his older brother's smaller scratches. Swatting his hand away, Leo looked into his younger brother's eyes. "You're exhausted. Get some sleep," he commanded softly but sternly.

"But I have to-"

"I can finish cleaning my wounds," the blue clad turtle interrupted, giving his brother a shove. "Go. Sleep. Now."

Defeated, Don started to make his way toward his room. Stopping, he turned and asked, "What about Mars?"

A sigh was heard and Mars stepped out of her room. "I'll explain in the morning. We all need some sleep."

Defeated again, Don turned and disappeared into his room.

Raph yawned, stretched, and lazily said, "I'm goin' ta bed. See ya in da mornin'." Leo nodded and Mars whispered her good nights before going back into her room. Raph stayed there for a few moments, staring after her. Leo could almost see all the thoughts running through his head.

Raph shook his head as if to clear it and then jumped up to his room, leaving his older brother alone in the dark and quiet lair.

* * *

><p>Mars opened her eyes the next morning but soon closed them again. She felt like she hadn't slept more than a minute. Laying there, she remembered what she had to tell the mutants today.<p>

The truth.

She shuddered, terrified of the possible and most probable outcome. Groaning, she took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and pushed back the covers. Standing, she approached the beat up wooden dresser in the corner. Raph had found it in a dump when he had stormed off after one of his and Leo's fights. He had lugged it all the way back here. For her. She smiled at how sweet the hothead could be. Spirits lifted, Mars opened one of the drawers and pulled out a clingy black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of red shorts that reached her mid-thigh. Stripping off her pajamas (black shorts and a black t-shirt decorated with teddy bears), she put on a lacy black bra and a matching pair of underwear. That's when she heard her door creak.

Spinning around, she saw Raph standing in her open doorway, a bewildered and embarrassed look on his face. His face was a darker green than normal and she felt her cheeks begin to grow hot. She clutched her clothes in front of her stomach as he began to stammer. "I-I...uh...sorry." He turned away from her and the petite girl finished dressing. Approaching the red clad turtle, she playfully said, "Didn't Master Splinter teach you to knock?"

Raph smiled weakly. "Yeah, but when do I ever really listen to him?" He paused then, scratching the back of his head, he continued, "I-uh...thought you were asleep. I was coming to get you up."

"Still should have knocked," Mars teased as she exited her room. The embarrassed turtle followed her.

Hopping down to the first level, Mars saw Leo at the door of Donny's lab. Raph left her and joined his brother. The two turtles began to throw questions concerning their little brother at the genius. "How is he?" Leo asked.

"Is he awake yet?" Raph questioned, peeking around his purple banded brother.

"Should we get him some food?"

"Should we wake him up?"

"How much blood did he lose?"

"Guys!" Don exploded. "He's fine; I'm taking care of him. Now go get some breakfast, for goodness sake!"

"Fine," his brothers grumbled and turned towards the kitchen. As she watched, Mars' toes began to hurt which is how her alien body was telling her it was hungry. As she approached the kitchen opened and Leo exited. He looked at her and greeted, "Morning, Mars. I'm taking Don some breakfast. Lord knows how long it's been since he's last eaten." She nodded in apprehension and the eldest turtle squeezed around her and padded in the direction of Don's lab. Mars entered the kitchen and greeted the red clad turtle already there.

Turning around, he lifted a Fruit Loops box, "Cereal?"

"Uh, sure," the petite girl sat at the table and watched as Raph got two bowls, two spoons, and then grabbed the milk. After pouring cereal in both bowls, he poured in the milk, added a spoon to either one, and then placed a bowl in front of Mars. "Thanks," she said as she stuffed a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Raph chuckled and sat down to enjoy his own breakfast. Mars looked up, milk dripping from her lips. "Wha..?" she mumbled around her cereal.

"You look _so_ attractive with that milk all over your mouth." Mars swallowed her cereal and laughed. Raph laughed with her, but he had really meant it. Even with food running down her chin, she still looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning.

Finishing breakfast, the pair left the kitchen and entered the living room where Leo was sitting on the couch, a lost look in his eyes. Don exited his lab and gave Mars a hard stare. "So," he called across the room making Leo jump as he came back to reality. "Are you finally going to tell us how you know the oh, so wonderful Shred-head?"

Mars shuddered, again thinking of the outcome of this. She hesitated then sighed. "Yeah. Go get Splinter."

"I am right here, Marissa." the voice of the old rat came from the dojo entrance. Walking towards them, he settled in one of the chairs. "And I am ready to listen."

Don joined his older brother on the couch and Raph rested his elbows on the back of the couch as the nervous girl stood in front of the TV. "Well-"

"Hold on!" They all turned their heads at the sound of Mikey's shrill voice. He was walking towards them from Don's lab.

"Mikey!" the purple clad turtle exclaimed. "You need to be _resting_."

"No," the youngest turtle gave his brother a defiant glare. "I wanna hear this."

"But-"

"Let him stay, Donatello. He deserves to understand this too." Master Splinter instructed his son. Don sighed and muttered, "Fine."

Mikey, victorious look on his face, made his way to the other chair and sat down.

Raph motioned his hand to the petite girl facing them. "Please, continue."

Mars took a deep breath and began, "Okay, let me just start at the beginning. I was born on a planet called Damnel. When I was five, a monstrous Barbeaun broke into my home. I hid in a cabinet and then watched the murder of my family. After that, I left the scene-I didn't know what else to do-and wandered the streets. I found dinner in a garbage can that night. I lived on the streets for five years. One day, I was digging around for lunch when a shadow fell over me. I turned and saw a man standing over me. He grabbed me, but I fought back. Living on the streets for years didn't make me a wimp, ya know. Anyway, I twisted his arm and wiggled out of his grip. I turned and ran the other way only to run straight into another man. I was ready to fight him, but he rested his hand on my shoulder and told me that he liked my spirit and my boldness. That he wanted to adopt me, to take me in and raise me like his own. I was bewildered; I mean, I was going to home again! Of course I said that I'd love that. Then he told me his name was..." Mars swallowed and looked around at the mutants nervously. "Oroku Saki."

The mutants all gasped. "The-the Shredder?" Don exclaimed. Leo and Mikey opened their mouths to exclaim their own surprise, but Raph spoke first, "Shut up and let her finish."

The petite girl gave Raph a thankful look. She then decided to look at him the rest of the time; he seemed to make her so relaxed, confident. "I-I came back to Earth with him. He took me to a house that he had and Lord knows where it was at. You could walk for days and not meet a neighbor. I didn't mind though; I was just so happy to be in a house again. To be in a home.

"Anyway, he taught me ninjitsu. We would have lessons every other day; well, every other day that he was actually there. He was on business a lot.

"I lived there for seven years and he took good care of me. He always made sure that I was well fed and that I had always had enough toys and games to keep me occupied. Even with all of the toys, I could normally be found in the dojo, practicing the moves Oroku taught me.

"One day, I was just wandering around the humongous house; my mind was else where. I still don't remember how, but somehow I stumbled upon a secret entrance and, naturally, I went in. It took me down to a basement or lab or something that I had never known existed. Using the skills Oroku taught me, I hid and soon my adoptive father came into view. He began to talk with a red-haired man and I eavesdropped on their conversation. That's when I discovered that Oroku had an evil plan to take over the world using a cloning liquid. He plans on dropping the liquid in the water pipes all over the world. When people drink the water, they get cloned and the clone automatically turns against its twin. I was shocked that my saver was so evil, but I stayed for more. He said something about 'those blasted turtles' getting in the way. This intrigued me, so when everyone left for the night, I hacked into a computer. Turns out, Shredder has a whole file on you guys; names, colors, weapons, origin. You name it, he probably had it in that file. Having seen enough, I crept out and ran to my room. Packing a few possessions, I snuck out of the house. However, I must have hit an alarm or something because soon guards grabbed me and Oroku came out. He asked me what I was doing and I told him that I knew he was evil and I knew what he was planning. He ordered the guards to kill me (some father, huh?) because I knew too much, but I attacked the guards and escaped.

"I was now, however, stuck with the problem of the vast wilderness. Luckily, the house was surrounded by forests, so I could easily hide from the people Oroku sent after me. Plus, when I was far away, I could eat the fruit off of trees and find other sources of food.

"I wandered for days, maybe weeks; I can't remember. But one day, I came to a road. Following the road, I came to a bus station and inside the bus station, I bought a bus pass. Needing someplace to go, you guys came to mind, so I headed here hoping that we could stop the Shredder's evil plan.

"I lied because I knew that you knew I had been with the Shredder, you wouldn't trust me and then we couldn't stop Oroku. So that's it," Mars wrapped it up.

"Is that the truth this time," Don asked, angered, "or just another lie?"

"It's the truth."

"Your father is the Shredder?" Leo exclaimed, glaring daggers at the girl. "How can we trust you?"

"How do we know you're not here to betray us?" Mikey asked quietly.

"I'm not, I promise."

"Marissa, why didn't you just tell us the truth? I believe things are worse now than they would be if you would have told us the truth the first time." Mars was surprised when she didn't hear furious anger in the rat's voice.

"I was afraid of what might happen. I thought you might kill me for being associated with the Shredder." She glanced around and saw that Leo and Don were glaring at her, distrust and anger dancing in their eyes. Mikey looked hurt by her unwillingness to speak the truth the first time.

"You're just another Karai," Leo snarled. "Here to gain our trust and friendship only to betray us to your father."

Mars looked down. She had known this would happen; this was what she had been afraid of.

Splinter looked up at the petite girl and then around at his sons. "Hush." he commanded and all noise immediately stopped. "We will decide what to do about this later. First, we all must, as you say, 'take a breather' and collect our thoughts. Everyone go to your rooms to _think_, nothing else. That means no comic books, no video games, no inventions, no puzzles, no books, no punching bags, nothing besides you and your thoughts."

Everyone nodded, though Mikey looked bummed about not being able to read comics or play games. Standing, they all went in the directions of their rooms. Raph stopped Mars outside of her room on his way by. "I want you to know," he looked deep into her large brown eyes. "I still trust you." With that he left Mars to her thoughts, so he could go collect his.

Mars entered her room and sat on her bed. The thought that, even despite everyone else's distrust and anger, Raph still trusted her, made her fill up with joy. She had been afraid that she would lose everything she had here, but Raph was the one she had worried about the most. Now, she didn't really care what happened; the others could think what they wanted because she knew that no matter what, she would have Raph.

**A/N:** wasn't this soo dramatic? ..not really..lol

Anyway, tell me what you think by REVIEWING!

See ya later,

~MarMar~


	14. Confessions and Interruptions

**A/N:** and here we are again! I feel as if this story is kind of drraaggginnngg along, so we're going to pick up the pace a little. I think there'll only be a few more chapters left, so thanks to all who reviewed! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT. I'll tell you very enthusiasticly when I do. Marissa Amisos Montouya Sariga Sasorone is mine, however!

* * *

><p>Leo paced in his room. He wasn't sure what he was feeling; it was like he was upset, angry, confused, and fearful all at the same time. It was just...he had trusted Mars. And, the blue clad turtle let himself admit, he found some of her characteristics cute and...charming. But she was just another Karai.<p>

"Karai," Leo murmured under his breath. He had trusted her, hoping to be an ally, a friend. He had tried to convince her that her father was evil, but she wouldn't have it. She betrayed them to her treacherous adopter and had come after them, seeking their lives.

Sighing, the eldest brother sat on his bed and allowed a thought to wiggle into his bald, green head. _At least Mars knows of the Shredder's treachery._ It was true. The blue clad turtle felt his anger subside as he thought of how she wanted to stop the Shredder, not help him. How she wanted to help the turtles, not betray them to the Shredder. At least, that's what Leo hoped she wanted to do.

In the next room, Raph sat on his hammock, swaying slightly. Master Splinter had sent them to their rooms like little kids so they could gather their thoughts, but Raph's thoughts were already collected. While the others didn't know if they could trust their visitor, he felt like he could trust her with his life. The red clad turtle held back, however, so that he wouldn't get hurt. He trusted few people and you had to work hard to get onto that list, but the petite girl had wiggled into his heart and the hothead couldn't get rid of her. He sighed angrily. _What if my bros are right? What if she is evil? _ Raph doubted that she was vicious, but what if? He would sense it, right? Or would his heart get in the way?

The red clad turtle rubbed his eyes laboriously. He was tired of mysteries, tired of uncertainty, tired of the Shredder, tired of love, and just plain tired. The fight with Shredder and his ninja had left the hothead exhausted and he hadn't slept well. The image of Mikey's stabbed form had filled the mutant's mind every time he closed his eyes. Raph stood as he heard his Sensei's voice travel through the lair. "Come, my sons; Come, Marissa. Enough time has passed for you to calm and to think." Exiting his room, he saw his brothers and the woman who was always on his mind do the same. Jumping down to the first level, Raph padded beside Mars. Glancing at her, the red clad turtle saw her looking at him, a nervous look on her face. He gave her an encouraging smile and she returned his warm gester.

They all approached the old rat who stood on the steps in front of the dojo. As they stood in a line, Splinter questioned, "You have all thought the matter over?" Receiving nods, the ninja master urged, "Well?"

Mikey spoke, "I...I understand why she lied to us. I guess I probably would've done the same thing."

Splinter nodded and Don started, "Uh...same here, I guess."

Nodding again, Splinter looked at Raphael as he said, "I know _I_ woulda lied. I mean, living with da Shredder? That's not something I would wanna share."

Leo stayed quiet when his Sensei nodded towards him. A thoughtful and lost look was in his son's eyes, so the old rat did not push him.

"Though I am not one for lieing, I understand your decision, Marissa. But please, do not with-hold information from us anymore." Mars bowed, thankful that they were not angry with her, but troubled by Leo's silence.

"I won't, Splinter." The rat nodded and turned back toward the dojo, but Mars quickly asked, "May I go out? I wish to get a pizza; I don't know about you, but I'm very hungry."

"I'm hungry!" Mikey exclaimed.

"When aren't ya?" Raph muttered.

Ignoring his sons, the wise rat turned back towards Marissa, pondered for a moment, then nodded his furry head. "Yes, you may get a pizza." he paused then continued, "Get one with peppers on it."

Mars smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Bowing again, the petite girl turned and padded toward the door. As she exited the lair, a deep voice called out from behind her. "Yo, Mars, hold up a sec." Turning around to Raph, Marissa gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"I...I wanna tell you somethin'." The woman in front of him nodded for him to continue. He scratched the back of his head. "You see, ever since...uh...ever since you...um..."

Mars tilted her head curiously. "What is it, Raph?"

He sighed and and began. "Look, ever since you got here, I've been feeling strange. I mean, I spilled my guts to you and I normally don't even do dat with my brothers! I just feel like I can trust you with anythin'. I'm relaxed when you're around and I don't know if you'll get this, but there are many things that I think are cute about ya. Like how your jaw goes crooked when you yawn and how one side of your mouth lifts up before the other when you smile. I love how you twirl your hair absentmindedly when you're watching TV. And I-I...I...I think I...l-love y-you." Raph found it hard to spit out the last sentence. How would she react? She's an alien; does she even _understand_ love? Did _he_ even understand love? The red clad turtle looked at the petite girl with hope in his eyes. Hope that she'd understand; hope that she'd feel the same way.

Mars face lit up and her heart fluttered. Earlier, when Raph had told her that he still trusted her, she had been thrilled and, upon thinking it over in her room, she had realized that she loved him. Now, hearing that he loved her too, she was probably the happiest alien in the whole universe. "You-you do?" All Raph could do was nod. "I love you also."

This time, it was Raph's turn for his face lit up and him to ask, "You do?" and Mars' turn to nod. "I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way," Raph said, looking down to his feet.

"_I_ was afraid _you_ wouldn't feel the same."

Looking back up to her face, the hothead slightly moved his head in and muttered, "I'm glad you do."

Mars slightly moved in, her brown eyes beginning to close, and replied, "So am I." A few seconds later, when their lips were about an inch apart, Mikey's voice rang out, "Are you coming back in, Raph? I'm starving, so let Mars get the dang pizza!"

Raph mumbled, "Stupid, dumbass, Mikey!" before moving his head back and calling out, "Yeah, I'll be in, in a bit."

Mars glanced over her shoulder then said, "I better go get that pizza, then." Raph sighed then grumbled, "Yeah." With a curt nod, the alien lept backwards and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki was pacing. He paced a lot when he was troubled or when he was thinking up a disastrous plan. Waiting patiently in front of him was a large brute with tattoos on either shoulder: Hun. "Master," the Purple Dragon leader spoke. "The turtles will undoubtedly learn of your plan-they probably already have-and come to stop it."<p>

The man in charge stopped pacing and faced his second in command. "You're right. We must dispose of the turtles before we can continue and I know just how to do it."

"How?"

There was a knock at the door and Oroku said, "This is how," before lifting his voice and calling, "Enter." A curved figure walked into the room and into the light. Her honey colored hair swayed, glistening, as the woman approached the two men. Bowing, she lifted her large brown eyes to the man who called himself Shredder. "You summoned me, Master?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, I know, it's kinda short (so much for picking up the pace, huh :P). The next chapter will be very dramatic, I promise O.O!

You see that little button down there? Yeah, push it and review, please :)


	15. Danger At Every Turn

**A/N: **Hello, again! Sorry this took so long; I was trying to do it in sections instead of all at once (like I normally do), so that each time I started, my mind would be fresh and not fried. Make sense? No? Oh well. There is going to be something REALLY random (trust me, you'll know when you see - er, read it) and I'll explain in the ending Author's Note.

So, that said, to the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Sure, TMNT is my backround on iGoogle, but that doesn't mean I own it. Though I do own Mars (my OC, NOT the planet...not sure who that belongs to..)

* * *

><p>As soon as Marissa returned, she was attacked by a green and orange blur. "Gimme the pizza, gimme the pizza, gimme the PIZZA!" Michelangelo exclaimed, grabbing the pizza boxes from her. However, he cried out with pain as he moved his arm which moved his stabbed shoulder.<p>

"Mikey, don't move so quickly! You need to calm down," Don said as he approached the two. Sighing, he said, "I'll go get you some painkillers." With that, he left to get his younger brother some medicine.

"I don't want to calm down, I'm _hungry_!"

"We all are, knucklehead," Raph grumbled as he stood from the couch and came to stand beside them. Mikey just shrugged and carried the food into the kitchen. The hothead rolled his eyes and turned toward Mars. "Come on, let's eat before the hog in there shoves it all down his throat." Nodding, the petite girl followed the red clad turtle into the kitchen.

Mikey had already opened a box and was stuffing a piece of pepperoni pizza into his mouth. After grabbing some plates, the pair joined him at the table. As Mars reached for a cheese slice, Leo, Don, and Master Splinter entered. "Thanks for waiting for us," Don said sarcastically as he handed his younger brother the painkillers, got a plate and then grabbed a slice. Following suite, Splinter and Leo joined the others at the table.

"So what took you so long? It shouldn't have taken_ that_ long to get a pizza," the blue clad turtle asked the alien girl as he sat.

Mars was surprised by the question. "Huh? Oh, I passed by April's and went in to talk to her."

Leo raised an eye ridge as he penetrated her with his unbeatable gaze. "Oh? What did you talk about?"

"Uh...girly stuff that you wouldn't want to know about." Leo gazed at her a while longer before turning back to the pizza. "Oh."

A while later, the group leaned back in their chairs, stomachs full. Empty pizza boxes littered the table.

"Mm-mm. My compliments to the chef," Mikey said.

"Ditto," Don muttered. "I'm so stuffed right now."

"I second that," Raph mumbled.

After a few moments of letting their food settle, the mutants and the alien went into the living area. They all stopped short, though, when they saw a mouse scurry in front of them. It would have been perfectly normal had the mouse not been _dancing_.

"What the hell?" Raph exclaimed as the furry creature began to do some break-dancing moves.

"I'm...confused," Don watched the mammal do the twist.

"I kinda like this dude...or dudette. Whichever one it is," Mikey watched with childlike excitement as the mouse began to do the moonwalk. They all looked after it as it did neat flips and twirls across the room to a hole in the wall where it disappeared.

"Oh-kay," Leo furrowed his eye ridges in confusion. "Anyone know what that was about?"

"I am unsure of the meaning, my sons," Splinter's ear twitched dismissively as he continued. "But I am sure it isn't something we need to worry about."

Mikey shrugged. "Whatever you say, Master Splinter." Turning away from the hole in which the mouse disappeared, the orange clad turtle headed towards the TV. "Now, whose up for a game of Space Invaders II?"

"I've got a project I'm working on," Don said, heading towards his lab. "Now, if I connect the air contractor to the..." He trailed off as he disappeared into his workshop.

"I'm in the middle of a book." Leo excused himself to his room.

"No. Just plain no," Raph said, jumping up to the second level.

"I'm going to accompany Raph," Mars joined the red clad turtle on the second floor.

"Actually, Michelangelo, I am taking over the TV," Master Splinter said. "My soap is on. Angelica is going to decline Max's proposal, I just know it! You may join me, if you like."

"But Master Splinter! I wanna play Space Invaders II!" The old rat gave his son a stern look that meant, 'don't argue.' "Uh, on second thought, sure! I'll join you!" The orange clad turtle plopped down on the couch, bouncing slightly, as his Sensei turned on the TV.

Up on the second level, Raph and Mars were in Raph's room. The hothead was on the his hammock and the alien was on a wooden chair. There was an awkward silence surrounding them.

"So," Raph said. "How 'bout that mouse?"

"That was quite strange. I've never seen anything like that happen before."

"Yeah, neither have I."

"I wonder where it came from and where it went." Mars squinted her eyes, obviously thinking.

"I don't know. I've never even seen that mouse before. I mean, I might 'ave seen 'em round, but he wasn't dancin', that's for sure."

"I imagine not."

Their conversation moved all over the place, but eventually, another silence engulfed the pair.

Scratching the back of his head, the red clad turtle began, "So, about what happened...ya know...before ya left ta get the pizza..."

"You mean, when we almost kissed?"

Raph blushed. It sounded weird, hearing the word out loud. _Kissing._ He didn't know why it made him feel so embarrassed. "Yeah, that. About that..."

Mars' face fell and she lowered her gaze from him to the wooden floor. "You did not mean to do it. It's okay, I understand."

"No!" The hothead exclaimed, causing the petite girl to quickly return her gaze to his. "No, I meant to. I really did mean to. But that stupid ass Mikey..."

"Don't be mad; it isn't his fault. He was not aware of our current..," Mars paused, thinking of the right word. "..activity."

"Yeah, I guess." Raph looked at the woman right in front of him, a small smirk on his lips. "So...wanna pick up where we left off?"

Smiling, Mars nodded and leaned in. Raph followed suit. She was so close to him. So...close. He could feel her soft breath on his lips as she moved closer. As _he_ moved closer. He saw her eyes slide slowly closed and he felt his slipping down too. Their lips were four inches. Three inches. Two inches. One inch. About to make cont-

"Raph, Mars," Leo pounded on the closed door. "April's here and she wants to tell us all something. It's an announcement or something."

"Damn it," Raph snarled under his breath. Mars sighed and stood. "We're coming, Leonardo."

The hothead stood and opened the door. "What's wrong, Raph?" his older brother asked when he saw the annoyed expression on his face. "Nothing," the red clad turtle growled as he pushed past his brother. Leo turned to his alien companion as she exited, an eye ridge raised questioningly. "It's nothing," she said calmly as she squeezed around his muscular body.

Shrugging, Leo turned and followed them down to the first level where everyone else had already gathered.

The TV was off and Raph wondered how Master Splinter's soap had ended so quickly. Looking at the clock that hung on the wall beside the kitchen, he saw that an hour had passed already. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself. "We talked longer than I thought." Shaking his head, he turned to April. "So what's this 'big announcement?'"

"Well," April began, sounding kind of awkward. "It's just that..." She paused and looked in Don's direction, her eyes searching for support. As if answering to her plea, Don went and stood beside her. "April and I are a couple now."

There was a few moments of silence, which was broken by Raph's, "It's about damn time!"

Don stared at his immediate older brother, confused. "Wha-what?"

"I said, 'it's about damn time!' I can't believe it took you guys _this _long ta get together."

"I know what you're sayin', bro," Mikey said. "It was so obvious that they would. I mean, you could just _tell_."

Turning to the redhead, the purple clad turtle said, "Apparently everyone knew about us except, well, us!"

April nodded. "It seems so!"

"Well, we're extremely happy for you guys," Leo congratulated them, bowing.

April smiled. "Thanks, Leo."

Don spoke, "Well, I'm glad you guys know because now I can do stuff like this!" The intelligent turtle pulled April's lips to his in a short, sweet kiss.

"Whoa, dude!" Mikey exclaimed. "Too soon, bro, too soon!"

"Oh," Don's cheeks turned a dark green and April's turned a bright red. "Sorry."

"It is alright, my son. Just try to do that only in private. For now, at least."

"I will, Sensei."

"Good. Now," the rat looked around at his sons. "How about we all go topside for a little while."

"We're not training, are we?" Mikey asked, glancing at his bandaged shoulder.

"No, Michelangelo. No training, just enjoyment of the dark night." (**A/N:** **Anyone else automatically think of The Dark Knight as in Batman?**)

"I'm so there!" Mikey exclaimed. His brothers nodded in agreement.

"Then let us leave," the wise mutant said, turning toward the door. Stopping, he faced April. "Are you coming, Miss O'Neal?"

"No, I think I'll leave the ninja stuff to you guys," she said with a smile.

"Alright. Good night," he said, exiting the lair. The remaining inhabitants of the lair said quick goodbyes to April before following Master Splinter out of the sewers.

On ground level, the group climbed a fire escape onto the roof of a building. Splinter opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly and pointed behind the turtles. Turning, they saw what their Sensei's furry finger was pointing at: A large group of Foot ninja were hopping across the rooftops.

"Sensei!" Leo whispered urgently. Pointing behind his father, he said, "Look!"

Turning once again, they saw the Shredder's Elite Guard jumping in the opposite direction of the Foot ninjas.

"So...who do we follow?" Mikey asked, gaze switching between the Foot and the Elite.

"We will separate," Splinter said. "You four follow the Foot ninjas; Marissa and I will go after the Elite Guard."

"Sensei, ya sure ya guys can handle 'em?" Raph asked.

"We will be fine, my son," the old rat assured him. "Now go before you lose sight of them."

Bowing, Leo muttered, "Yes, Sensei," before leading his brothers away from his father and after the Foot.

The Foot were moving quickly, so the turtles had to keep a steady pace in order to keep the ninjas in their sight. Leo cast a glance over his shoulder and was just able to see Mars' and Splinter's reseeding figures. Looking ahead again, the blue clad turtle continued his silent race along side his brothers.

They had gone about two blocks when the Foot suddenly stopped and turned completely around. Completely taken aback, the brothers weren't able to hide before the ninjas were facing them. However, they did not seem to be surprised by the sight of their enemy nor did they reach for their weapons.

"Uh...hey," Mikey did a little wave.

"Silly mutants, you have fallen right into the trap," the Foot in front sneered.

"Trap?" Leo asked, thoughts racing through his head. "If this is a trap, then what about..." He paused, putting two and two together. "Master Splinter!"

Raph spun on his heal, Foot forgotten. His path, however, was blocked by another large group of ninjas. Growling, he drew his sais. No one was keeping him from his father or the girl he yearned to kiss. Not waiting for any commands from his older brother, the red clad turtle jumped into battle with a ferocious roar.

The ninja he had targeted reached for his sword, but hadn't expected the sudden attack. Raph stabbed him and quickly turned to his surrounding enemies. Two of them lunged at him, but he blocked their attacks with his sais. As he kicked one away and then the other, he heard a thud as someone landed beside him. Turning, the red clad turtle expected to see another Foot ninja, but instead saw Mikey. Blocking a blow with his good arm, the youngest turtle said, "Hey, Raph! I figured you needed some assistance since you only have those over-sized forks."

Rolling his eyes, the sais wielding mutant blocked a blow and sliced open the stomach of his offender, knocking him away. "At least I have blades."

Mikey whacked a ninja across the face and kicked him, causing the Foot soldier to fall off the building. "Nunchucks are very useful! Whacking someone across the face, for instance."

Ducking, Raph knocked the feet out from under his attacker and finished him off before turning to his next victim. "What if you wanna kill someone?"

Jumping out of the way of a kick, Mikey twirled one of his nunchucks and smiled at the Foot Ninja, eyes daring. Accepting the challenge, the black clad ninja rushed at him. However, the youngest turtle sidestepped suddenly and watched the ninja rush right into Raph's waiting sais. "I do that," Mikey explained to his brother.

Raph snorted. Ducking, he swiveled his foot around, knocking his offender off his feet. "You wouldn't 'ave been able to do dat without my beautiful blades."

"Alright, alright, fair enough." A circle formed around the orange clad turtle. Spinning, he used his nunchuck to hit them all in the head. Hard. They all collapsed and held their heads in pain as they groaned. Turning, Mikey grinned at his older brother. "Head trauma."

Raph smirked as he kicked the last of their group away. "Head trauma's cool. Maybe those things are good fer somethin'.

At the sound of footsteps, the brothers spun quickly, weapons ready. However, they saw the forms of their rapidly approaching brothers. Sheathing their weapons, the four turtles met in the center of the roof. "We have to hurry and find Master Splinter and Mars before it's too late!" Leo exclaimed urgently, hurrying in the direction they came from. His brothers raced after him.

They jumped quickly from building to building, each thinking of all the possibilities of what could have happened. None, of which, were good.

Finally reaching the place where they had departed, the turtles raced in the direction that Splinter and Mars had been going. They looked for any signs that would lead them to the pair such as the puddle they found with two sets of footprints leading away: one human - well, a human like alien - and one rat. After two more puddles and a few rat hairs, the turtles found themselves on a roof, staring at the most despairing sight they had ever seen...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, I know. You probably hate me now...sorry. I was going to continue, but I hadn't updated in a while and I wanted to give you a chapter! So...so blame yourselves for...for needing a new chapter!

Oh yeah, that dancing mouse? It has nothing to do with the plot. At all. It's just that my good buddy RemnantButterfly wanted to be in my story and I couldn't think of a good way to fit her in. I could totally see her doing that though...

That aside, did I make a good cliffhanger? Just curious.

REVIEW! and I'll make you waffles. I'll make you waffles and I WON'T eat them before I give them to you. It'll be difficult, but I'll do it. Only if you review though...


	16. Devastating Encounters

**A/N: **Annnd, we're back with another chapter of Mars! :D Are you excited?

**Disclaimer****: **You know what I wish I owned? Every waffle in America. Oh, and TMNT too. But, sadly, we don't always get what we want.. :(

* * *

><p><em>After two more puddles and a few rat hairs, the turtles found themselves on a roof, staring at the most despairing sight they had ever seen...<em>

Splinter in an unmoving heap on the concrete, and Mars standing above him with her bloodied katana drawn. **(A/N: ForgottenForever, what are you? Freaking Psychic?) ** The turtles stared at her in horror. "What have you done?" Leo exclaimed, still trying to comprehend the scene before him.

Mars smiled evilly. "Why, I killed the useless lump of fur."

"What? Sensei!" Mikey called out, hoping with all of his heart it wasn't true.

"Why? Why would you do this? We trusted you, gave you a home, gave you friendship, and you do this?" Don asked, his pain shown clearly across his face.

"You haven't figured it out?" The petite girl sighed. "And you were supposed to be the smart one. I'm with the Shredder, you idiot!"

Raph began to shake with rage. "And to think...to think that I actually...felt...something..." He began to breath heavily and his hands clamped into fists. Eyes glazed with grief and anger, the red clad turtle charged at her. Mars, expecting his, sidestepped and kicked him in the shell causing him to hit the wall behind her. His brothers drew their weapons and charged. She held her sword at an angle and awaited their arrival.

Leo reached her first and metal clanged as their swords met. Weapons locked, they glared into each other's eyes. The eldest turtle's eyes widened as he noticed something. However, the petite girl took his momentary loss of focus and used it against him by kicking him backwards. Spinning quickly, she blocked a blow from Don's bo staff and quickly ducked to swipe the feet out from under Mikey. Behind her, Raph stood, still filled with rage. Distracted by her fight with his brothers, she didn't notice the hothead sneak up behind her. The traitor yelped with surprise when Raph tackled her to the ground, causing her katanas to clatter to the ground, and straddled her waist. Though the position was intimate, the feelings were anything but. Raising a fist, he struck her again and again, all the while mumbling angrily. "You little, ungrateful, tormenting, backstabbing bitch! I can't believe that I...that I..." The woman beneath him surprised the rage filled mutant by kicking him off, grabbing a fallen katana, and pointing it at his neck. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth and her cheek was bruised by Raph's merciless beating. "Don't move or he dies," she snarled at the other turtles who had begun to approach.

Leo stopped moving and stood beside his other brothers as they stared helplessly at the scene before them. "Guys...her eyes..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, it's short. Oh well. RemnantButterfly told me I needed to update and well, she scares me DX. I mean, Anime eyes don't work on her! SHE'S UNSTOPPABLE!

Your reviews might help stop the mad RemnantButterfly. Give to the cause!


	17. New Discoveries dot dot dot Again

**A/N: **Just another short one to get us going. I wrote this chapter while listening to oldies music (:D) and while being pestered by my cat, so this one is dedicated to...SELINA! (that's my cat who is currently playing with a plastic bag...oh, kitty) Enjoy!

P.S. Yeah, I know the title has 'dot' written in it. Well, it wouldn't let me put ... so I wrote it in. That's how I solve problems :)

**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn't belong to me. It doesn't belong to my cat either. So don't get any ideas...

* * *

><p>"Guys," Leo murmured to Don and Mikey. They were standing a few yards away from Raph who currently had a katana at his throat. On the other end of the sword stood Mars. "Her eyes...they're not the same color."<p>

"Yeah they are," Mikey murmured back. "They're both brown."

"No...they're darker. Mars' eyes are a lighter, softer brown. Her's are a dark and hard brown."

"So that means-" Don started but was cut off as a cry filled the air.

"Ashla!" All heads turned to the woman on a higher neighboring rooftop. Raph, still sitting on the ground, peered at her. "Mars?" His head swished back and forth between the woman pointing a katana at him and the woman higher up. "Which one is Mars?"

"I am," the one from the roof jumped down to join them.

"Liar," the other Mars hissed.

"This," she pointed at the bloodied woman. "is my twin sister, Ashla Fordser Monnito Miamos Sasorone (Pronounced: Ash-la Ford-sir Mon-ee-to Me-um-os Sass-oh-rone)."

"Let me see if I get this," Don began. "You have a twin sister, who you thought was dead, who is now impersonating you and trying to turn us against you. And now she is holding a sword at Raph's neck. We've never met her before, so she has no reason to want revenge, so this can only mean one thing...Shredder."

As if on cue, the metal man himself appeared where Mars had once been. Ash smiled eerily and, backing away from the red clad turtle, jumped up to stand beside him. "Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought," she sneered at Don.

Standing, Raph stood beside his brothers and drew his sais. "Now it gets fun."

"Or deadly," Leo drew his katanas.

"If you guys are nervous, think about me! I can only use one arm!" Mikey complained.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Don twirled his bow staff and got into an offensive position.

"You guys get Shredder; I'll get my sister."

Leo lowered his swords slightly and turned to Mars. "You sure you want to do that?" The only response he received was a curt nod and a determined face. He shrugged, raising his swords again.

The blue clad turtle glanced back at the fallen rat and new strength surged through him. He was going to win this battle for Splinter, his sensei.

No.

For his father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't. Stop. Thinking about tomorrow. Don't. Stop. It'll soon be here. It'll beee better than before. Yesterday's gone, YESTERday's gone!  
>That's the song I'm listening to right now; anyone know it?<p>

Big battle coming up next chapter! Can't wait to write it! XD

Review and we'll have a singing party together and totally rock the stage XD


	18. The Final Battle

**A/N: **Again, I wrote this listening to Oldie's music. Honestly, I find it much better than today's music. I mean, today's is always drugs, sex, etc. I really don't wanna know bout their sex life; that memory is your's to keep hidden. Far away from me.

So, enough with my little half-rant there, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **(sing to Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac, I think) Please. Stop. Thinking this show is miiiiinnne! Please. Stop. It'll never beee. It'll never, ever be mine. You silly girl; You silly boyyy.  
>Whaddya think? I think it's pretty good, if I do say so myself XD.<p>

* * *

><p>There they stood; Shredder and Ash above, turtles and Mars below. The turtles stood in defensive positions and waited. It was the Shredder's move; he had the high ground. Suddenly, the metal man leapt down, spiked hand raised and ready to strike. Leonardo blocked the blow as Raphael attempted to kick him from the side. Shredder saw this, however, and sidestepped so Raph crashed into Mikey. "Ow, dude! You're on my injured arm!"<p>

"You're the one who got in the way!"

"I wasn't anywhere near you!"

Raph stood and helped his younger brother up. "Whatever, but this ain't lookin' good fer us." He watched the Shredder kick Leo into the wall and, after a brief encounter, Don joined him. "Not good at all."

Ash did a neat flip down, landing right in front of her sister. She smiled eerily. "Dear sister, it's good to see you alive and well. Too bad you won't be like that for long." She attacked then, but was blocked by Mars.

"Ash, how did this happen? Why did you turn evil?" She attempted to knock her sister off her feet, but Ashla simply jumped out of the way of her swinging foot.

"Long story, but basically because they are more powerful." She swung her katana, but Mars ducked to avoid the fatal blow. Growling with irritation, Ash attacked again. She was rewarded by a hiss of pain as her sword grazed the skin of her sister's upper left arm. "You can't beat me," Ash snarled at her twin. "I've come a long way from that little innocent five year old girl you remember." With a cry, Mars raised her katana and charged at her sister.

Leo picked himself off the ground where he had fallen after being knocked away from the Shredder. Again. He huffed with annoyance. How were they supposed to do this? Every time they had fought the Shredder in the past, Master Splinter had always been there to save their shells. The eldest brother looked at the pile of lifeless fur that used to be his ninja master. How were they going to win this?

Leo was brought back to reality by a loud crack as Mikey hit the wall beside him. Don was a few yards away from them, groaning and rubbing his head. The blue clad turtle turned and saw the Shredder kick Raph away. Approaching him, the metal man picked up the red clad turtle by the shell and proceeded to punch Raph with his un-spiked hand across the face, knocking him to the concrete roof. Wiping his bloodied mouth, the hothead spoke, "That all ya got, ya giant kitchen utensil?" Angered, Shredder kicked Raph's fallen body, earning a grunt of pain from the mutant.

Finally able to control his body, Leo leapt and kicked his unsuspecting enemy in the side, away from his little brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikey rush over and help Raph up. Gripping his swords, Leo prepared himself for Shredder's attack.

The attack which happened about a millisecond later.

A spiked hand was coming at the blue clad turtle with ferocious speed. He was able to block the fatal blow, but the force of it knocked him onto his shell. A very vulnerable position. Before Leo could get up, Shredder was already coming in for the kill. A blur of brown and purple was scene and then a bo staff was shielding the eldest brother from Shredder's attack. Said villain growled with irritation and turned to Don, but Mikey was already coming in from the other side. The Shredder slid across the rooftop until he collided with the outer rimming. Coming to stand beside his brothers, Raph said, "Things are starting to look up. Maybe we have a chance after all."

A half an hour later, four very tired mutants kicked a large metal man at once. He fell back, but propped himself up on his elbow.

"Jus' surrender, Shredder. Ya 'ave no chance," Raph growled at his foe.

Said man laughed. "Foolish mutants. You think I wouldn't have a back-up plan? I have planted a small, but very dangerous bomb inside of Ashla. It will be the end of you all!" He pulled a remote out of who know's where and pushed the red button.

Ash hissed as her arm was cut. Glaring at her sister, she raced at her and started to swing her sword madly. To an onlooker, it would have looked like she was swinging it blindly, but, in fact, she was not. Soon, her katana met it's mark. Mars cried out as the blade sliced her side. Dropping her sword, she clutched the wound as blood poured out of it. Ash raised her sword to end her sister's life, but froze when she heard Shredder's words across the roof. Turning on her heel, she glared angrily at him as she began to stalk towards him.

On the other side of the roof, four mutants stared in despair at the fallen man in front of them, waiting for a large blast.

Nothing happened.

"Looks like your little doo hicky doesn't work," Mikey informed his enemy.

Standing, the Shredder towered over his foes. He began to back away. "It has a few minutes delay." The metal man began to race across the roof.

An angered cry stole the turtles attention and they watched as Ash raced after her master. "How _dare_ you betray me!" Though the Shredder was now running full speed across the concrete, the human like alien was quicker than him and she soon caught up. Before he could turn, her bloodied katana sliced open the outer covering of his suit. With a thrust, the blade slid through Shredder's red alien body. He cried out in pain, but that sound was silenced as he died. His metal robotic body fell to the roof.

Raph rushed across the roof and picked Mars up bridal style. Turning, he raced back to his brothers. With Splinter's body across his shoulder, Leo lead his brothers in an urgent rush across roofs. They were a few buildings away when a large explosion was heard. They were knocked to the ground by the powerful blast. Mars groaned in pain and looked in the direction of the boom. Tears filled her eyes, but not from her physical pain; from her emotional pain. "Ashla..." She murmured. Then, reaching her hand out in the direction the had come, she cried out, "Ashla!" She lowered her head and hand and began to sob. Picking her up again, Raph held her close to his plastron and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's get home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **O.o What do you think? Not much to say, really, other than there's only one more chapter :O I know, I can't believe it either! This story's finally ending...kinda sad, actually...

Review and...and...and...? Oh, I got nothing; just review!


	19. Family

**A/N: **This is the last chapter of Mars. :( I know, it's sad... Anyway, I just wanted to acknowledge my reviewers:

**ForgottenForever:** Thanks for all your kindness and support! I loved your reviews; some of them even made me laugh. Since you were a dedicated reviewer, I'll get a dancing mouse, just for you! You're awesome, you psychic freak, you! Now, go upload NINAIS! I demand it!

**RemnantButterfly: **Thanks for your support, Twinny! You're the one who really got me going. It was also you who got me updating quicker; your threats were effective, my dear. Now, it's time to join our minds together because with our amazing fanfiction abilities, we will rule the world! XD

**kaaayyytteee: **I know you didn't start reviewing until chapter 14 (?), but your reviews were greatly appreciated! :D

**xXturtleloverxX and turtlegirls16: **You've both been with me from the beginning and I thank you for that! Though you both stopped reviewing...and that saddened me... :'( Oh, well! It's alright! :)

**Margui: **You, my friend, have been with me since basically the beginning and you stuck with me. Congratulations, you have more tolerance than most people XD Thank you! I'm glad you found RemnantButterfly the Dancing Mouse amusing!

**Nola1: **Yep, I'm including you; don't feel left out! You've only reviewed once, but I appreciated your review greatly! :D

**Disclaimer: **As this story comes to an end, I shall say it one more time...TMNT does not belong to me, but Mars & Ash do!

* * *

><p>Mars opened her eyes, but closed them immediately as a light shined straight in her face. Bravely opening her eyes again, she squinted around the room she was in. At first she didn't recognize where she was, but after a second she realized that she was in Don's lab. She tried to sit up, but nausea hit her full on as she tried. Groaning, she held her head. Suddenly, Don was there, pushing her gently back into a lying position, and telling her she needed to stay down. Mars was trying to figure out why she was here. "Don, what..." she trailed off as her memory came back. <em>Ash.<em>

"You were cut pretty bad, but I stitched you back up and, with the proper amount of rest, you should be perfectly fine," The purple clad turtle lifted the rough gray blanket she was under to show her the stitches and that's when she realized that she wasn't in her black outfit. Blushing, she asked, "You guys...changed me?"

Don scratched the back of his head as his face turned a darker green and he looked away. "Well...yeah. I mean, you were losing a lot of blood so Raph cut the fabric with his sais and we changed you into some more comfortable clothes." He looked back at her and quickly added, "We didn't look real closely or...like...touch anything!"

Despite everything, Mars had to chuckle at the turtle's embarrassed rant.

"How's she doin'?" Raph asked his brother as he entered the room followed by his remaining brothers. Realizing she was awake, he walked to the side of the bed and gently touched her shoulder. "How ya feel?" He asked softly.

"You mean other than the stinging pain in my side? Great. Freakin' fantastic."

"Well..um..that's good, I guess."

Mars chuckled at his...well, just his plain adorableness. Reaching up, she pulled him into a long awaited kiss. Raph was surprised, but soon his lips were working against hers.

Don and Mikey looked at each other and were about to leave when the lip-locked pair broke apart. Mars saw something flash on Leo's face, but didn't pay much attention. Instead, she smirked at the muscular turtle above her. "That took forever to happen, huh?"

"Damn right, it did! Since my family here can't give me no privacy." 'Family' made Mars flinch as she was again reminded of her sister.

"Come on, guys," Don ushered them all out. "She needs to rest some more." Raph gave her a quick goodbye kiss and she marveled at the way his lips seemed to fit perfectly with hers. Sighing with contentment, Mars drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Awaking once again, Mars sat up. Relieved when she wasn't hit with nausea, she stood and walked out into the dark living area on wobbly legs. The injured girl could just make out the turtles leaving the lair. Confused, she called out, "Guys, wait up!" Wobbling quickly, she reached them, and collapsed into Raph's embrace. "Where are you going?"<p>

Leo turned around, revealing what was in his arms. Mars mentally slapped herself for forgetting. "You were going to bury him without me?"

"You were sleeping," Leo said quietly, grief lacing every word.

"Still," she said as equally quiet.

As if to a silent command, they all moved at once. Raph ended up carrying Mars through the sewers and up through the manhole. Now topside, she insisted that she was alright and demanded that he let her walk on her own. He complied, but stuck close to her shaking body, just in case. They crept through the quiet city, sticking to the shadows like the ninjas they were. A night breeze swept around them. Soon, a vast expanse of trees came into their vision and they entered Central Park. Traipsing through the peaceful wood, they stopped beside an old looking tree. It was huge and stood tall and proud. It's gnarled bark showed all it had been through. Mikey looked over the tree, his eyes shining slightly in the moonlight, before beginning to dig using the shovel he had brought with him while the rest of his companions sat in a startling peaceful silence as they watched him heave the dirt out.

When the small hole was done, Leo approached it slowly and lowered his bundle into it. The youngest turtle began to dump the dirt back into the hole. When he finished, they all lowered their heads, grieving for their fallen comrade. Leo took a step forward and laid a wooden walking stick on the grave. "I'll miss you always, Sensei," Leo said sadly as he stepped back.

"Goodbye, Splinter," Don added in.

"You were the best, father," Mikey said somberly.

"I-I love you...dad," Raph's voice trembled and Mars reached over and entwined her fingers with his. Letting go, she turned around, plucked a red flower from a patch behind her and turned back to the grave. Placing it on the disheveled dirt, she murmured, "I only knew you for a short time, but you were amazing. And you raised such fine boys." She smiled sadly at the turtles. "I'll look out for them and you look out for Ash, deal?" Tears glistened down her cheeks. Glancing down the row of mutants, she saw Raph's eyes watering, Don silently crying, Mikey was sobbing, and Leo's head was bowed. As she watched, she saw something fall from his face. Tears.

Eyes raking back up the row, they fell on Raph again and she entwined their fingers together once again. He gave her hand a halfhearted squeeze. After a few minutes of silence only broken by the light chirping of crickets, Leo stepped forward so that he could see all of his companions. "It's going to be hard," he began, his voice heavy. "But we're going to make it through this.." his eyes settled on Mars. "..as a family..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And it ends! I'm quite saddened, actually, but I am triumphant! I have finished my first chapter story! :D I'm excited XD

So, are you happy with this ending? Please review and tell me!


End file.
